Kyo Sohma's Advice Column
by Silvertears713
Summary: The title explains it all. Have questions or need advice? Well Kyo's your man, here you can ask him anything you want and he will gladly reply to you all. Thank you please read! Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket now or ever!**

Izzy: Hello and welcome to Kyo's advice column! I have here with me (tied to the computer chair) one of your favorite Fruits Basket characters. Now you all get to ask him any question you want (can be for advice, but not necessarily) and he will promise to reply to you!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Damn it! What am I doing here? Who the hell are you? I don't want to give advice or talk to anyone! Let me go woman!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Don't worry he will be totally under control when you ask your questions! So please write them in your reviews or you can message me, which ever you prefer! He will answer your questions, which I will post here. Thank you! And please ask away!


	2. TruestofTrueLoves

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket…or Kyo.**

From: Truest-of-true-loves,

Hi! My question is will I ever find "the one I was made to be with?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Truest-of-true-loves,

Hey. I'm no psychic! How should I know that? Go ask the wave girl.

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: -sweat drops- Um….poor you, sorry, Kyo as you know can be a tad harsh at times. Thank you for your question though! Ok listen up everyone! I'm going to put one question per chapter ok? Don't worry Kyo has plenty of time to answer all of your questions; they will only be put on different chapters okie dokie?


	3. Dragondustbubblez

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Dragondustbubblez,

Hi Kyo! I have one question. I have this "friend" that is pretty sweet and nice but very strange. I sometimes feel uncomfortable around her because of what she talks about. I don't want to diss her though because she's so nice. What do I do?

Thanks Kyo!! P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Dragondustbubblez,

You should tell her flat out when she's talking about it! The only way you are going to get her to stop is if you say something, not just stand there and take it! Man, you remind me of Tohru.

- Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you to Dragondustbubblez! Hey if Kyo is being too harsh I can always threaten to make him eat leeks. Please keep the questions coming everyone!


	4. truestofTrueLoves 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Truest-of-true-loves,

Hi! One more question for Kyo! How do you feel about the yaoi fanfics between you and Yuki? I love them, personally and I was wondering your feelings on it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Truest-of-true-loves,

Hey again. Yaoi? What the hell is yaoi? I can't answer you unless I know what that means.

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hello again! Sorry for Kyo's ignorance on the subject! I would tell him, but I'd rather not have my eyes clawed out yet. So anyone who dares reveal that to him y'all been warned.


	5. BloodRedBlackButterfly

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blood-Red-Black-Butterfly

LOL!! Omg! Okay…Advice…

Dear Kyo,

I've been having really bad mood swings lately (puberty sucks) and I'm feeling really guilty. I'm yelling at my friends and shoving people over when they get in the way (I did that to Josh, one of my friends…sorry Josh!) and I'm sick of it.

Any advice?

Thanks,

Lady Sabrina de Bone, Black Butterfly, Fire Kitten, Tori.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blood-Red-Black-Butterfly,

When your feeling angry go ahead and let it loose! Who cares what everyone else thinks? As long as dfjl;l;----saddf

Hello, I apologize for the interruption. Kyo is currently on a time out. That stupid cat couldn't give advice if his life depended on it! So I'll help you out. I have before experienced what you are currently going through Tori-san. My best advice would be that when you are around people who are important to you, you try to control yourself. Take a deep breath and relax, and if you accidentally slip up, tell your friends about it. I'm sure that they'll understand.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Yuki invasion!!! Honestly I agree with him being able to give better advice! Thanks for your question! Please keep them coming everyone!


	6. Blaire Marculous

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blaire Marculous

Dear Kyo,

Yeah umm I don't like you and my friend says your super hott, but I say if she married you, you might be abusive like you are with your boyfriend Yuki.

Signed,

Gamu Tori ((Yes that does mean rubber bird!!))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blaire Marculous,

I don't care what you think of me, but is your friend by any chance Kagura? YUKI IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!! I HATE THAT DAMN YUKI! I'LL KILL HIM! I HATE HIM MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!! AND I'LL KICK HIS ASS SO HARD ONE OF THESE DAY'S HE WON'T KNOW WHAT HIT HIM!!!!

But it is pretty funny how Yuki is seen as a girl! Stupid rat! I'm sure you all like him when he was in that dress!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: I apologize for Kyo's abuse of the Caps. Your comment was funny! Its cool to see Kyo get all worked up like that ha-ha! Like I say every time, keep 'em coming folks!


	7. Pokematic7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Pokemantic7

I need some advice, my best friend has just got up and said that I'm not her best friend anymore and am her 7th better friend because I'm boring. I can't really blame her new best friend because she's really nice and I'm friends with her too, but I don't know what to do. Please help me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Pokematic7,

The way I see it, she really wasn't your best friend if she did that to you. Why the hell do you believe everything that people tell you?! Just because someone says that your boring doesn't mean that you are! Jeez! People always tell me that I'm a stupid cat, and I don't stand for it!

And why would you blame her new friend?! Your first friend is the one that you should be pissed at! God, just act like it doesn't bother you and move on! And what's with girls and numbers of best friends? That's weird.

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. Grandmascakexo

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Grandmascake-xo

Ok, Kyo-chan, I need your kind, loving advice. I really need volume 11 of Fruits Basket right now: how can I convince my parents to let me get it?

And by the way, I don't really want to kill anyone to get it, so please refrain from encouraging violence.

Thank you very much Kyon-Kyon!

-Beth-chan.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Beth-chan,

Kyo-chan?? Kyon-Kyon??!! Why the hell does everyone call me that?! I don't even remember who made up that stupid nickname!

Not encourage violence? How else are you supposed to get without involving violence?! Well you listen here I think that..----afjajfjfkn nfka----

Pardon the interruption, this is Yuki Sohma again. It appears that Kyo must take some time off; he has to fix the door he just broke down. So I hope you don't mind me taking over now. Now you can look at your solutions in a very broad manner. You can be like my brother and try a very long, boring, and stupid story. You can tell them that you just finished reading the last one and you can hardly contain yourself any longer. That you must find out what will happen. Or you can do a number of chores around the house to soften them up and when they are tell them what you desire.

Sincerely,

Yuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Dang! Kyo and Yuki broke my door down! Again!! What am I going to do with those two?


	9. PhyscoKid122

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From PhsycoKid122

Well, uh, I got two questions.

Question One.

Since you don't what yaoi is and this question involves it, I'll explain it

to you. Yaoi is rock bottom hard-core sweaty gay sex between two males such as

yourself and Yuki. Yaoi also has positions like a baseball game. A teme and an

uke are two. A teme, as you are in most fanfictions, dominates and is on top.

(If you know what I mean) And an uke, is on the bottom, or on top, either way,

the uke is Yuki.

Now you know, here's my question. I want to know if you think Hatsuharu will

be willing to attend in one of mine as a teme, and Momiji the uke?

Second question.

I have a friend who's really into you, and she's like 35, and she talks about

you all the time, which is annoying. I ask her to stop but she keeps on doing

it, and I'd rather not hear the perverted thoughts inside a lust wanting

woman's head! Ideas?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear PhsycoKid122,

Hello this is Yuki again, I'm sorry but after Kyo read your description on Yaoi, he's locked himself in the bathroom and hasn't come out since….I think the shock was too much for his small brain to handle. Stupid cat, I knew what yaoi was.

Now about that comment about me being on the bottom. Just one question:WHY?! Not like I would ever..do…that with Kyo, but why is he on the top?! Never mind…I didn't say anything.

So about Hatsuharu I think that /..//jdjkjjsfj

DAMMIT YUKI THIS IS MY ADVICE COLUMN NOT YOURS!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU IF YOU EVER COMMENT ON IT AGAIN!!!

As for you…-twitch-…I don't even want to go to that first question! The whole reason I was in the bathroom was because of that!! Ugh...I feel sick again….

Tell her I'm not interested. Perverted things? Is that more of that…yaoi….stuff? Lust? What the hell?! Tell her to shut up and that you don't want to hear it anymore!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Poor Kyo is scared for life…Good job ha-ha! I think you really freaked him out; he's locked himself in the bathroom again. Keep the questions coming! Try to make them embarrassing for him, its more fun that way!


	10. TruestofTrueLoves 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Truest-of-true-loves

Hahhaa oh, man kyo! I'll tell you! yaoi is hot boy on boy action...wink wink,

pretty much the stuff ayame and shigure kid about...

yuki! hey, that yaoi question applies to you, too!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear…You again,

Yeah, well now I know what yaoi is –twitch-. I like your explanation more then that other girl's!!! DAMN THAT WAS TOO MUCH INFORMATION!!!

Oh yeah now I have to answer your other question…what was it? Hold on….

"How do you feel about the yaoi fanfics between you and Yuki? I love them personally and I was wondering your feelings on it."

How many times must I explain this? I HATE YUKI MORE THEN ANYTHING IN THE WORLD!!!!!! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU PAIR ME UP WITH HIM?! OUT OF EVERYONE IN THE WORLD YOU HAD TO PUT ME TOGETHER WITH THAT DAMN RAT??!!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE???!!! I WOULDN'T HAVE……..ANYTHING WITH YUKI IF HE WERE THE LAST PERSON ON EARTH!!!!!!

Now you want Yuki to answer? Fine, hold on….

Hello Truest-of-true-loves. How do I feel about the yaoi fanfics between us? Well I hardly consider Kyo a human being much less a lover. That's all I have to say.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Ha-ha!!! That was good! Thanks for asking Yuki a question! You all are welcome to talk to him if you wish!


	11. FoxZodiac

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From Fox-Zodiac

Dear Kyo,

I kind of like someone, but I'm scared to let him know how I feel. Can you

Help me? (Btw if it doesn't work I'll just come back and kick your !)

Any who...tell Yuki he's a GIRLY-MAN!

And also tell Shigure HI! And tell Akito he's a Fruitcake!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Fox-Zodiac,

YUKI IS A GIRLY-MAN! DID YOU SEE THAT YUKI?! YOU'RE A FREAKING GIRL!! HELL YES FINALLY SOMEONE WHO SEES YUKI FOR WHAT HE REALLY IS!! Just because you said that, I take your problem into some consideration. You're going to kick my…if it doesn't work? WHAT???!! Yeah right like a girl could ever beat me! But if it makes you feel better go ahead and try! I won't hit back of course, I don't hit girls, real men don't hit girls!

Lets see, you like someone…uh…well how about you try getting closer to him as a friend? And then uh….you….let him tell you he likes you first! You're a girl woman! Have some shame! He has to tell you that he likes you and ask YOU out! Not the other way around! Sheesh, you're hopeless.

Sure whatever, I'll tell that pervert you say hi. Hell no am I talking to Akito!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Nice! Wow Kyo's responses are getting longer! Hey and remember you can always ask Yuki things too! Oh! And give them embarrassing questions!! It makes live more fun for us and hard for them!


	12. rainbowkid

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From rainbowkid

Dear Kyo,

I've had a horrible reputation so far in school. My life is a mess; I can't

hug girls, I'm constantly called a girl (I AM NOT!), and these stupid cats

come up to me and start attacking for no reason! PLUS, I'm guilty of hacking

into various Fanfiction net accounts-

HEY! SOMEONE HACKED INTO MEH ACCOUNT! GET OUT YOU...YOU..FIEND! (hinthint)

Um...What am I doing here? -shifts eyes-

Anywhoo, advice...How do I stop random Anime Characters from hacking into my

account? c I figure you can help..Cause...Well...

P.S. Fwe! I'm gonna have a chapter named after me! D

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear rainbowkid,

WTF? Anime characters are hacking into your computer?! How the hell should I know how to keep them away?! I'm no computer geek!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy:…? Eh?


	13. FoxZodiac 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Fox-Zodiac

Hey Kyo...I have another question. And Yuki still looks like a girl! Fwe! I

can't get close to the damn boy because if he hugs me I'll turn onto a fox! It

freakin sucks! Hold on a minute -picks up tiny attacking fox and puts on the

ground- ANd anywho..Could I talk to the Pervy Dog (aka Shigure but you already

knew that) on this thing. I could always trick Shigure into telling Akito he's

a fruitcake. And could you tell me where the Sohma estate is? I want to find

Akito and kick him in the head! Thanks for the advice! -kisses Kyo on cheek-

It would have worked if I were normal...Okies bye! (And I can totally kic ur

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Fox-Zodiac,

YOU AGAIN? You say you can kick my…IN YOUR DREAMS! BRING IT ON!

Hell no am I going to tell you were the Sohma estate is! You're just thinking of finding me aren't you?! DON'T LIE!

And for your information foxes are not part of the Zodiac! So what do you mean you'll turn into one? You're insane.

I really don't give a damn who you talk to. Go ahead and submit a question to that pervert.

Don't kiss me!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hello again Fox-Zodiac! Thank you for your Q! Ok listen everyone, Kyo will be posting the rest up later, so don't think that we forgot all about you! Today's a busy day..Ugh, back to school soon. So like I said Kyo will post later thank you, and sorry.


	14. PhyscoKid122 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Phsycokid122

Yep, its me again, sorry for the shock the first time. ANYWAYS... Id think

you like this but I NEED to know...

HOW can I kidnap Yukiso I can cross dress him, give him to Ayame so Ayame can

take pictures and send it across the world and then I can shove him in a

horror fanfic and leave him there for four weeks so then I come back, put him

in the girliest camp on earth, than leave him in a six foot thick steel room

with him strapped in a chair with ducktape and Shigure endlessly reading his

novels to Yuki.

YUKI P.S. I dont hate you, its just your so attractive when being

tortured...

ALSO! Izzy, can I borrow Yuki and Kyo to put them in a horror movie SAW

fanfiction PLZ?!? Ill give them back to you!! Alive anyway...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Phsycokid122,

You again?! I've been saying that a lot lately, you people are flooding the inbox!! HEY YOU'RE THE ONE WHO….WHO….DAMMIT! I CAN'T SAY IT!

Whatever.

Ha-ha! You're ok! You want Yuki? I'll mail him right over! Just make sure to send me videos and pictures all right?! HAH! DAMN RAT GETS WHAT HE DESERVES! HEAR THAT YUKI?! I'M FEEDING YOU TO THE RABID FANGIRLS!!! I AKDKLA---nckaklk…..

Hello, I'm interrupting once more. Kyo would stop me, but he must fix the window I just threw him ou—I mean he clumsily fell out of. You don't hate me yet you think it would be pleasurable to see me being tortured? I'm afraid I don't understand your logic. Would you mind sharing that with me?

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Eh? A question for me??? Sweet! Sure sure, they've done so much damage to my house, so it'll be fine for them to leave for a while. Just make sure to bring them back ASAP! Otherwise this advice column would go poof!


	15. KyoHonda

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. 

From: Kyo-Honda

Dear Kyo,

Just like most Otaku (Anime-Obsessed-Nerds/Dorks-Who-Have-No-Life) I Love you

and think that u r uber (don't know the word? Ask Momiji) HOT!

So here's my question, "Why do you live in denial?" I am talking about you

and Tohru getting together! So What if you "accept your fate" (re: cage for

rest of life)?! You should just give in to how you BOTH feel!

Btw, I am Madame President of the Anime Club at my high school so if you do

(and you better) answer this, i will share it with the Whole club! (No

Pressure)

-With Love,

Kyo-Honda A.K.A. Madame President ;P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Kyo-Honda,

KYO-HONDA? WHAT THE HELL?! IF TOHRU AND I WERE TO……YOU KNOW, SHE WOULD BE TOHRU-SOHMA!!

You think I'm hot? Uh….thanks?

About Tohru, I DON'T HAVE TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU!! "ACCEPT MY FATE" WHAT IF I SAID I DIDN'T BELIEVE IN FATE?! I'm a freaking part of the Chinese zodiac, I have no future! Even if I did, not saying that I would. How the hell am I suppose to hug her or anything?! Huh, ever thought of that?! UNLIKE MOMIJI I HAVE SHAME!

You have an anime club? WHAT?!! YOU'RE GOING TO GIVE THEM MY ANSWER? WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU DO THAT?! Whatever, not like I care, do whatever you want.

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you Kyo-Honda! Good luck with your club!


	16. Dragondustbubblez 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Dragondustbubblez

Hey, it's me again! lol anyways, I have a question for both Kyo AND Yuki!

Please answer truthfully. I figured since we all have these days, I wanted to

know if you guys ever did. Ok, Kyo, have you ever passed gas in front of

Tohru? (sorry, couldn't resist lol) If so, did she notice? And Yuki, what is

the most embarassing thing that has happened to you so far? (other than when

your stomach growled in front of Tohru) Alright thanks! Hope its not too

personal!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Dragondustbubblez,

HELL YA, IT'S PERSONAL!! But I am being forced to answer this stupid question.

Did I ever pass gas in from of Tohru…..DAMMIT THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINE;plp;ld,sal;ml

Yuki here, I will be answering that for him if you don't mind. Yes he has before. Stupid cat, it was a few months ago at the dinner table. Tohru had just put a bid bowl of rice in front of us and said to dig in. Kyo being the moron that he is, challenged me to an arm wrestling match. He was straining so hard, trying to bring my hand down that it slipped out. The whole room went quiet until Shigure started talking. The end.

Fsdfssssvczxcb/////

DAMN YUKI!!! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT THIS IS MY ADVICE COLUMN NOT YOURS!!!! DON'T BELIEVE A WORD HE SAYS!! ITS ALL A LIE I TELL YOU!

I'll make him pay! You want to know the most embarrassing thing that's ever happened to him? It was New years, and he was about seven or eight years old. He..kzjdlkjfll;;;

This is Yuki again, sorry but this page is officially over. Sorry for the inconvinience.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey again Dragondustbubblez! Nice question! Kyo would have told you the rest, but as of right now, the two boys are at each other's necks. –sigh- what shall I do with them?


	17. Rya Kinotsu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Rya Kinotsu

Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun, This question is for both of you! What would you do if

Tohru was actually a boy or decided to change into a boy?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Rya Kinotsu,

WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?!

Huh? Oh Yuki wants to answer you.

Hello Rya Kinotsu-san,

If Tohru were a boy, it would have made it a lot easier when she first moved in. She would not have discovered our secret as easily, but I am very glad that she is a female and not a male. Now if she decided to change into a boy…that would be….her choice. Though, it is highly unlikely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Cool! Keep the questions coming.


	18. Hakito

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Hakito

Eh... I really like Kyo Sohma when he said, " Eat some food, take a bath, get

some sleep and you'll recover" in the anime..so I was wondering if he can be

my doctor and all...PLEASE?

-Hakito

P.S- Uh...I'm new here so the thing is gonna suck...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hakito,

What?!…You heard that?!! THAT WAS A PRIVATE MOMENT!!!

I don't know anything about being a doctor, go ask Hatori. And I was just repaying her for all of the hard work she does.

-Kyo

P.S-What's going to suck?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	19. TruestofTrueLoves 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Truest-of-true-loves

I was reading the reviews...gosh people are hating on Yuki! Yuki I love you!

But not in the shallow fan club way, I mean the real you on the inside! And I

love you too Kyo! That's all...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Truest-of-true-loves,

Hello this is Yuki. Um…thank you very much for the kind words. I guess I can say…uh….you…made my day?

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

WHY DOES EVERYONE SAY THAT THEY LOVE ME???!! IT'S CREEPING MY OUT!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: HI! Thank you for all of your wonderful comments!! I really really appreciate it!


	20. FoxZodiac 3

**Disclaimer: (Blech, I'm sick of this) I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Fox-Zodiac

Kyo...Once again I can totally kick Your ! Prepare to die! Anywho. I won't

try to find you. Your not worth it. And cats aren't part of the zodiac either

so :P And Hey Shigure! I like your books! And anyway Kyo, It's better than

getting kissed by Kagura isn't it? At least I don't try to kill you. ANd Yuki,

sorry about calling you a girly man! I just knew if I said something about you

Kyo would answer my question. Which brings me to another one, How come you and

Kyo hate each other? Give me ONE good reason. (other than the fact that like a

bazillion years ago the rat tricked the cat)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Fox-Zodiac,

GOD WOMAN GET A LIFE!!! "PREPARE TO DIE!"? THAT'S MY LINE!! BRING IT ON; I'LL MAKE YOU SORRY!! I COULD BEAT YOU AT ANYTHING!

You won't find me because I'm not worth it? Good, maybe I don't want you around! I WILL BE PART OF THE ZODIAC YOU WAIT AND SEE!!!! HELL NO IT'S NOT BETTER THEN BEING KISSED BY KAGURA! AND NOW YOU SAY YOUR GOING TO KICK ME…! HAH I WOULDN'T BE SURPRISED IF YOU WERE KAGURA'S TWIN!!

Anyway, here's the dog.

Hello!! You like?! Yes I do agree that it is a work of art. Thank you thank you. –bows- Sorry I would talk to you more, but Kyo is being unfair T-T. So I will have to say farewell young lady.

Love,

Shigure Sohma.

This is Yuki; I realized that it is getting a little crowded here. Um…it's ok, I guess I'm used to it. So you used me to get Kyo to answer your question? I see.

Now Kyo and I hate each other, of course because of the zodiac, but also because the stupid cat has anger issues and was neglected as a child. Therefore he takes it out on me.

SHUT UP YUKI! I HATE YOU BECAUSE I WAS BORN TO HATE YOU!!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: A quick announcement for everyone. A different member of the zodiac will be around for one day. Meaning that this is Shigure-sans turn. He will be here once. In your next comments, if you want to ask him questions you may, but he won't be around for much longer, so be quick! I will announce who will be next after Shigure leaves ok? Oh! And congrats you are the 20th person to ask a question!!! Yay you!! Thank you to everyone!!! With out you this column would have not existed!


	21. nAuGHty NiKkI13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: nAuGHty NiKkI13

I HAVE A QUESTION!

Dear Kyo,

Okay if you had to marry someone would you rather marry Kagura or Tohru?

Oh and I totally agree with yaoi pairings with you and Yuki! I seriously

don't think you're compatible, however maybe you and Haru could take a go!

Sorry couldn't resist! (Don't yell at me!) (Oh yeah Yuki be nicer to Ayame!

he's awesome!)

nikki13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Nikki13,

I'D NEVER MARRY KAGURA!!!!! NEVER AS IN NOT IN AN ETERNITY!!

HOW THE HELL DO YOU AGREE WITH THE –twitch-….YAOI –twitch- PAIRINGS?! WE ARE NOT COMPATIBLE!!! WE HATE EACH OTHER! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? HATE EACH OTHER!!

HARU?! NO WAY!! DAMN KID! I JDFHAFL;;;klklkkk

Hello Nikki-san. I apologize for Kyo's rude behavior; you'll have to excuse him. Why does everyone say that about my brother? I really have yet to understand that. He's a bastard.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you! Ha-ha it's funny to see how Kyo responds to the yaoi comments!!


	22. Crazynutcoco

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Crazy-nut-coco

Now, ask Kyo this; have you ever heard of someone called Ichigo?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Crazy-nut-coco,

Have I ever heard of someone called Ichigo? No, why? What kind of question is that?

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you very much!! Interesting screen name by the way.


	23. Hakito 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Hakito

Dear Kyo-kun:

Please ANSWER ME! Can you be my doctor? I loved it when you said, " Eat some

food, take a bath, get some sleep and you'll recover" in the anime. PLEASE be

my doctor!

Nee...Izzy...Look after Kyo-kun please? He's lovely!

From: Hakito

P.S: (Looking at Kyo-kun with large red anime eyes) You will be my

doctor...right?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hakito,

I TOLD YOU I DON'T KNOW HOW TO BE A DOCTOR!! WHY DON'T YOU JUST FOLLOW THAT ADVICE?! ARE YOU SICK?

Fine, go eat something, take a bath, and get some sleep. THAT'S ALL YOU NEED TO KNOW!!

-Kyo

P.S. Large RED anime eyes? Are you a demon or something?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: I'll try my best Hakito ok? Thank you for your question!


	24. Hakito 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Hakito

Dear Kyo-kun:

Ehh...sorry to bother you again but...I have a friend who hates Akito and I

was wondering if...should I kill her with an ax, a hammer, a sword or a

chainsaw? Tell me your opinion please? And no worries! I love Kyo-Kun too! Tee

hee...Kyo-kun is handsome

From Hakito Kushimo

P.S: LOVE!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hakito,

You again?! WHAT IS WITH YOU PEOPLE??!!!

The best way to kill your friend? I'd go with the chainsaw. Make sure to give her something too so she can attempt to fight back.

ONCE AGAIN, WHY DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP SAYING THAT YOU LOVE ME???!!! IT'S CREEPY! I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Don't mind Kyo, Hakito, it's good that you keep asking questions. It keeps him busy,


	25. sakura124

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: sakura124

Hi hi! I wanna ask this to all the juunishi...if all of u can actually come...

What will you guys reaction if someday Tohru, the TOHRU HONDA, actually

snapped?

P.S - if Kyon-Kyon is too stupid to understand the word 'snapped', it means

mad...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear sakura124,

You can only ask me, the dog, and that damn rat.

I'M KNOW WHAT SNAPPED MEANS! I'M NOT STUPID YOU HEAR ME!! AND STOP CALLING ME KYON-KYON!!

Now if Tohru were to snap, that would be fine. I guess. I'm actually waiting for her to.

Hellooo! This is Shigure Sohma at your service!! If dear Tohru-kun were to snap, that would be terrible just terrible! Though it would make sense if she were to. I mean poor Tohru-kun carries the burdens of all of us. –sigh-

This is Yuki Sohma. If Honda-san were to snap (which I doubt will ever happen), I agree that we will all be all right with it. Yes we would be shocked at first, but we could understand. Though, she is not that kind of person so I don't think it's something that we ever have to worry about.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey thank you for the question sakura124. Oh! I have an announcement, mostly directed to LadySakuraForest. You had a question for Haru-san. I'm terribly sorry but as of right now only Shigure-san is here. When he leaves (which will be after all of the other questions are answered) he will be our next Sohma guest ok? So I will hold your question till then.


	26. Hakito 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Hakito

Ohh...I forgot to say this...can you bring Shigure here for a sec? Do you

know why? WELL...I will take a pickaxe and wrench his head of! THAT PERV! Then

I'll take a hammed and slam it on his head rapidly until it's squashed flat

and I'll serve it to Tohru Honda. The little mother! What type of stupid name

is that anyways?! TOHRU HONDA?!

From number 1 fan of Kyo-Kun

P.S: CAN I have Shigure Sohma's head?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hakito,

One question: WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!! WHAT THE HELL? YOU WANT TO KILL SHIGURE AND YOU HATE TOHRU?! I CAN UNDERSTAND WITH THAT PERVERT, BUT WHAT HAS TOHRU DONE TO YOU???!!! DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT HER LIKE THAT!

This is Shigure Sohma. Why do you hate me so? It is so cruel, you want to kill me? And mind you not to talk to poor innocent Tohru-kun in that manner. I personally like the name Tohru for a girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	27. Citricwolf

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Citricwolf

Kyo-

Um is this where you add to the advice column... o well hey I have this guy

friend who really likes me and I like him how do I tell him and I can't hug him

. you guessed it wolf so I need help

-Thanks Kyo love you kisses

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Citricwolf,

What is with you people and thinking that you are part of the Chinese Zodiac?! You are all insane!

Huh? How do you tell him that you like him? All right this is the second time I'm going to repeat myself. LET HIM TELL YOU FIRST! YOU'RE A GIRL HAVE SOME SHAME!!! HE TELLS YOU HE LIKES YOU, THEN YOU ANSWER!! IT'S A SIMPLE AS THAT!

NOOOOO! NO MORE KISSES!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Good luck Citricwolf!


	28. Uluklykalemon

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: uluklykalemon

Ok, I have something to say to Kyo. For a start, you can stop acting so

tough about Tohru. Any person who has read book 11 of the manga knows how

much you love her. Embrace it! You're meant for each other.

Of course, if you insist on being obstinate and say that you do NOT, in fact,

love her, there are many other people I have seen you paired up with.

Yuki

Hatsuharu

Kagura

Uo (yes, THAT Uo)

Shigure (!)

Akito

Ayame

Momiji

Hana

So. My question is: If you had to pick any one person I have mentioned to

have a 'relationship' with, who would it be?

Have fun choosing!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear uluklykalemon,

It's none of your business how I feel about Tohru or how I act around her got it?!

……………

WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE??!!! TELL ME NOW WHO THE HELL PAIRED ME UP WITH ALL OF THEM?!

YUKI?! GOD! I'VE TOLD YOU GUYS OVER AND OVER I HATE HIM! CAN NONE OF YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!

HARU?!!! WHEN HE TURNS BLACK HE'S AN…..!!! I WOULD NEVER …BLECH…HE WITH THAT KID!

KAGURA? ARE YOU PEOPLE BLIND?! HAVE YOU SEEN WHAT SHE'S DONE TO ME?!

I..I ------

Eewww! Kyo-kun! Don't do that here!! That is beyond disgusting!

-Shigure

-Sigh- Hello this is Yuki Sohma again. Kyo has locked himself in the bathroom again. Stupid cat always overreacts to things. Would you mind if I chose for him? Oh wait, make that Shigure-san and I.

I personally would choose Kagura-san. As I've mentioned before I hardly consider Kyo a human much less a partner in romance.

Hellloooo! This is Shigure Sohma!! Me with Kyo? He's too hotheaded for me. I need someone dependable, who will take care of me, and follow my every wish. Kind of like… Oh, but we're talking about Kyo right. Excuse me. Hmmm…I would have to say….YUKI!!!

Hbnnnnjjhhggg

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: -sweat drops- Sorry to end it like this, but as of right now. Yuki and Kyo (who overheard and came out of the bathroom) are ganging up against Shigure…..I wonder if he'll survive. Oh well.


	29. NAuGHty NiKkI13 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: nAuGHty NiKkI13

Dear Kyo,

You're an idiot! I said that I agree with you about yaoi pairings meaning I

don't like you and Yuki together! Do you get that?! Anyways a question for

Yuki! What don't you like about Ayame? Honestly if you don't like Ayame you

will definitely not like me, as I'm like his carbon copy except in girl form,

then again Ayame more feminine than I am! Say hi to Momiji for me! Shigure if

you're there, I'm working on being a novelist do you have any tips for me?

Lata,

nikki13

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Nikki13,

Oh. Well be specific next time!!! Yeah I get it I'm not stupid!! Fine you wanna talk to Yuki, well here!

Yuki here. Oh why I don't like Ayame? We don't have the greatest history. He was never there for me when I needed him. And now all of a sudden he feels like bonding? I don't think so. Besides he can be an idiot. Really you are like Ayame? Yes, I do agree that he is rather feminine. Yes, I will tell Momiji that you say hi.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Helloo! I'm getting so much attention lately! I may never leave!! Yes, I do have a few tips. First of all, only write when you feel inspired. Second, when you have a deadline coming up and you don't feel that inspiration, go on a journey. Don't worry your editor will understand. And third of all, make sure you share your creation with your close friends! I would share mine with Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun, but for some reason they never want to. I wonder why…

Love,

Shigure Sohma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Oo….Poor Shigure really needs to watch what he says. The cat and the rat aren't happy that he wants to stay…oh well.


	30. Blaire Marculous 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blaire Marculous

Hey Kyo it is me again and I was wondering cat nip can truly get you high

other wise I have no explantion for why you have so many mood swings in that

respect you sound like a moody girl.Oh and Yuki in chapter ten you said you

didn't consider Kyo human so do you consider him a love slave? oh Oh one last

question Shigure is pretty hot and funny and as high school girl I don't find

his comments offense I find them funny So why do you take offense when he says

things like that to Tohru is it because you love her?(( this question applies

to both you Kyo and Yuki))

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blaire,

Hey again. I do not have mood swings!!!! And just because I am the cat from the Chinese Zodiac does not mean that I have catnip!!!

-Kyo

Hello, this is Yuki. Before I answer your first question, I want to tell you the reason that Kyo has so many mood swings. It is because he's bipolar, it's as simple as that. No…he is not my love slave. He's not my ty---I mean I don't like that stupid cat. Anyways here's Kyo.

NO IT'S BECAUSE HE'S A PERVERT AND IT'S DESTURBING!! SHE'S JUST TOO NAÏVE TO NOTICE!!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey again! Cool cool, so more questions? Kyo's your man. Oh! And this is the last chapter for Shigure. If you want to as Hatsuharu-san he will be around next!!


	31. TruestofTrueLoves 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Truest-of-true-loves

Aaw it's like in that Ritsu episode…Yuki and Kyo were made for each other! You said it Kyo…

Shigure! I'm so jealous…you are so cute, Shigure!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Truest-of-true-loves,

Can I ask you something? WHY THE HELL DOES YOUR SCREEN NAME HAVE TO BE SO LONG?! IT TAKES WAY TO LONG TO TYPE! NEXT TIME YOU WRITE ME (WHICH I KNOW YOU WILL) CAN YOU LEAVE A PEN NAME OR A NICK NAME OR SOMETHING? THIS GOES FOR ALL OF YOU!! I WANT PEN NAMES OR NICKNAMES, SOMETHING SHORT!!! I'M TIRED OF TYPING ALL OF THIS!

Dammit woman! We are not "made" for each other!! Ugh, I'm too tired to argue with you, here's the dog.

Helllooo young lady. Why yes, thank you for you wonderful (and true) comment. Now I am sure you are all wondering what I am still doing here, since Izzy-kun did say that I was going to leave. But I felt so empty not saying my goodbyes to all of you wonderful young girls. So farewell! I shall hope to speak to you all soon again!

Love,

Shigure Sohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Yes now this is really the last time Shigure Sohma is here. Now it's Hatsuharu's turn! Any questions for him?


	32. LadySakuraForest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: LadySakuraForest

Dear Izzy,

This is such a great idea, good job!

Dear Kyo,

Who would you rather marry Kagura or Tohru (and you can't say neither...you

have to answer one or the other)

Dear Yuki,

I think you supper awesome! But I must know, would you be willing to give

Tohru up to Kyo, I know you like her too, don't deny it.

and lastly

Dear Haru,

I know Haru isn't there but could someone ask him my question...

YOU ARE AWESOME! I know this is out of the blue...but will you go out with me

(hearts in eyes)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sakura,

Would I rather marry Kagura or Tohru? Just so you know, I am answering the questions. My answer does not mean that I have any feelings for that person! Got it? That goes for all of you!! Hell no with Kagura! So I guess my answer is Tohru.

-Kyo

Hello Sakura-san, thank you for the compliment. Give up Tohru to Kyo? No.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Hey this is Haru. Yeah I'm here now. Will I go out with you? Well, I really don't know you or where you live, so I'd have to say no.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Told you Haru would be here! Sorry it took me so long LadySakuraForest. But I wanted you to have a chance to ask Haru-san your question. And thank you! I'm so happy all of you enjoy it! Now for everyone else, I will try as hard as I can to post up all of your questions today, but I will not guarantee it. So I apologize in advance if I don't/


	33. Rya Kinotsu 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Rya Kinotsu

Sorry to bother you again Kyo-kun, but don't you think you'd have better luck defeating Yuki-kun if you had some sort of plan?

PS, the reason people keep telling you they love you is because UR AWESOME!

But Momiji is my personal favorite. Him or Ayame, although I think the latter wouldn't be if I actually met him. I think he can be a bit overbearing. Sorry!

I'm starting to rant. Bye Kyo-kun!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Rya Kinotsu,

JUST A REMINDER TO ALL OF YOU AGAIN, USE NICKNAMES! THESE NAMES ARE WAY TOO LONG TO TYPE!!!

A plan? Why didn't I think of that….YOU HEAR THAT YUKI?! I'M GOING TO BEAT YOU NEXT TIME I SWEAR IT!!!!

I'm awesome….uh…thanks. I DON'T CARE THOUGH, PEOPLE NEED TO STOP SAYING THAT THEY LOVE ME! IT MAKES ME TWITCH!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Kyo twitches over a lot of things….you guys are scaring him, but it's funny!


	34. DemonicChick888

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: DemonicChick888

Oh my dear Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure,

Um, no, I DO NOT love you guys. (Happy Kyo?) With that said, I was wondering, if you guys could keep Tohru away from my beloved Akito please? I mean, I totally ADMIRE (not LOVE, HA!) him the way he is. So Tohru, keep your gosh darned hand off of my Akito and don't try to change him! Oh yeah, and tell Hana I asked what happened yesterday, her waves seemed strange…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear DemonicChick888,

Yes I am happy! No more Love –twitch-!! KEEP TOHRU AWAY FROM HIM?! WHAT DO YOU THINK WE TRY TO DO?! WE DON'T WANT HER TO BE NEAR HIM!!!

ARE YOU A WAVE GIRL TOO?! that's creepy.

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Gracias para su pregunta! Did I say that right??? Hmmm. Oh well I tried. So just a reminder Hatsuharu-san is here as of right now ok?


	35. Blaire Marculous 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blaire Marculous

Dear my little Neko in shining armor,

I wanted to try answering your question about Kyo's fangirls. I Suppose Kyo fangirls like you better, because you actually look like a guy compared to Yun Yun who some times looks like a very confused boy ((-cough- cross dresser –cough-)) who I would add to my bi sexual friends list considering he is madly in love with Tohru. (( I am not Bi I just have bi sexual friends cause I don't care who they like this goes for my straight friends too.)) Oh and I was wondering Kyo are your abs as godly as they are described in fanfictions is so I would have a hard time deciding who is hotter you…Or Shigi kun. Last thing do you think it would he alright if I gave Yuki testosterone pill, because I think he needs them!!

-Blaire

P.s. I want to slice open Yuki's stomach and hang him by his small intestines and sell the rest of him to a bacon factory!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blaire,

THANK YOU SOMETHING SHORT! HAH YUKI IS A CONFUSED BOY! AWAYS CONSERNED ABOUT HIS PRETTY FACE! GO AHEAD AND GIVE HIM THE PILL! HAH!

My abs? Uh.. I don't know…STOP CALLING ME HOTT!

-Kyo

Hey this is Haru taking over for Yuki right now, who is in the corner. Ok let me explain something to you. Yuki is not a confused boy, he can't help it if he looks like one though. I don't think he is bi sexual either. I honestly think Tohru would be good for him, but that's just my opinion.

I won't let you get to Yuki with those pills got it?! Now you're really pissing me off…who the hell do you think you are saying that you would do that to Yuki? I'd really like to see you try. Want to, you'll have to go through me first, which means that you probably won't make it to him alive.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Uh-oh Haru's Black side…that is not good. I have a favor to ask all of you guys. Listen I am very visual so would you mind not making your comments so….grotesque? It's starting to get me sick….thank you.


	36. Dragondustbubblez 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Dragondustbubblez

Hey! It's me again! I have a question for Kyo, Yuki, AND Shigure. (if he's still there lol) Can you guys sing? Or have either of you heard you guys sing without the other one knowing that you're there?

P.S. Thanks for answering my last question Yuki:D Though, Kyo didn't finish his part of the story of Yuki's embarrassing moment…-smirks-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Dragondustbubblez,

Blech, so long!! No the dog's not here any more. But that's an easy question. Shigure is the one that always sings. In the shower, at the table, anywhere. HE SUCKS TOO! IT'S SO ANNOYING TO LISTEN TO! THAT DOG HAS NO SHAME.

Can I sing? Hell no!! I never sing!!

-Kyo

Hello this is Yuki. Yes, Shigure is the only one in the house that sings. Unfortunately I've never heard Kyo sing so I couldn't tell you. No I don't sing though, I'm….not very good at it. And you are welcome. Just so you know you will never hear the end of that story.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hmmm, never hear the end of that story? We'll see about that Yuki. Thank you again Dragondustbubblez, once again you came up with a pretty creative question!


	37. Nijivnmeb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Nijivnmeb

HI THERE.

First off Kyo, YOU ARE DEAD SEXY (But not as sexy as Yuki)

Anyway I have a question. I have a guyfriend who I really like and I'm not sure if he likes me and he already has a girlfriend what should I do? And I forgot to mention this but I'M A GUY AS WELL!

Love Neb. (You can call me by this nickname. )

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Neb,

THANK YOU SOMEONE WITH A SHORT NAME!!!! Ugh…I'm annoyed of being called hot, sexy, cute, -twitch-or anything else all of you have been saying to me. BUT WHY WON'T YOU PEOPLE STOP?! WHATEVER DO WHAT YOU WANT. SEE IF I CARE!

Here's Yuki he wants to answer you.

-Kyo

Hello Neb-san, this is Yuki Sohma. I will help you out if that is all right. First off you shouldn't interfere if he is dating someone else. I advice you to wait till he has broken up with her, then you start getting closer to him.

Sincerely,

Yuki

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Good luck Neb! Yay! I can update easier now! I finally have Microsoft on my new computer! Ok so I shall try to get through all of your questions kay?


	38. Shadowgirl1613

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Shadowgirl1613

Hi Kyo (and company),

Considering that this is an advice column, I was hoping you would give me some advice on a certain situation I'm in. There is this one guy who likes me and is now stalking me because of it. I don't like him at all and he's really creeping me out. What should I do? And if your idea fails, can you get rid of him for me? By the way, I honestly think you're more awesome and hotter and cuter than Yuki (No offence Yuki, your pretty awesome too, it's just that Kyo is more awesome.)

Unfortunately, I missed the opportunity to talk to Shigure. Damn, I wanted to talk to him. But I hear that Haru is there! Hi Haru! I have a question for you. And I want Kyo to answer this too. How do you describe your relationship with Kisa? (She's my favorite Sohma...sorry guys!) Oh...and Haru, my friend is totally in love with you! Just thought you would like to know that you have a fan!

Thanks for bothering to answer. Tell Shigure and Kisa I said hi! Izzy, you are brilliant for thinking this up!

Love,

Tasha (My name is nice and short just for you Kyo.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tasha,

Yes! More short names. You people actually listen to me.

SOMEONE'S STALKING YOU? TELL HIM TO LEAVE YOU ALONE! IF YOU ARE TOO NICE AND DON'T SAY ANYTHING, HE'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU ALONE!

I don't even know who or where he is, and even if I did, I'm stuck here answering all of these damn questions!

Hello Yuki here, I would like to cut in. I want to add to helping you in your current situation. You must not be too nice with him or he will get the wrong idea. You have to tell him nicely first that you are very uncomfortable with what he is doing to you. If that doesn't work you have to kick it up a notch and get angry with him. I wish you good luck.

Sincerely Yuki Sohma.

Hey what's up? This is Haru Sohma. My relationship with Kisa? She is very close to me, kind of like a sister you know. She reminds me a lot of how Yuki used to be, so I guess that's how I got close to her. Really I have a fan? Cool. When I go back I'll tell them you say hi.

-Haru

Um, my relationship with Kisa. I don't talk to her. She hardly speaks anyways so what am I going to say? Plus she's constantly following Tohru around, I have no idea how she puts up with that! I would go insane!!

-Kyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you!! I appreciate it!


	39. Blaire Marculous 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blaire Marculous

Dear Kyo,

It is me again or should I say again, again, and again hmm I wonder...Oh well I done with pondering My question is you said Tohru is naive if that is so you are calling her dumb and you have no right to yell at other for slandering her when you do it to so why do you think it gives you the right to yell at others?

Oh Yuki I think I might not kill you now and focus my random killer motives for Tohru she reminds me of a clown or my advisory teacher. They are too happy!((Happy all the time people scare me I guess because I might have anger management probs.)) Right now I can feel Tohru's beady eye on me now as my sword gently slices her larynx drowning her in her own blood! Or I could hang her by her ears that sound pleasurable ,but then again I made a promise to my friend that I wouldn't kill Tohru so I guess I can't Kill her any way back to my point Yuki have you heard of dn angel I think you would get along great with Krad ,but if you haven't heard of it then you are a very good kid oh and a reason why you should like your brother is know that he looks back he knows blowing you off was bad and when he tries to bond with you it is kind of his way for asking for forgiveness.

P.s. I love Shigure he is mine! All hail the king of awesomeness well then again Kakashi sensei is pretty kawaii!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blaire,

YES I DO HAVE A RIGHT!! NONE OF YOU NOW TOHRU THE WAY THAT I DO!! YOU ALL JUST ASSUME THAT YOU DO! I'M THE ONE THAT LIVES WITH HER!! WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP THREATENING TO KILL HER? SHE HASN'T DONE ANYTHING TO YOU!!!

-Kyo

Hello this is Yuki. Have I ever heard of DN Angel, why yes I have. Izzy-kun has up to volume 11 and I have read in my spare time. Me with Krad?! No I don't think so, Krad always kind of freaked me out. You have no idea what I had to go through and my brother didn't even bother to help me. I really don't care what happens to him now.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Like I said before, please not so gory! I'm very visual and some of these things get me sick. So I will not put up anyone with gory questions ok? Sorry, but I can only take so much of it. Oh! And by the way DN Angel is awesome! Kya! I love Dark!


	40. Hakito 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Hakito

Hi, this is Hakito's brother asking a question...

Kyo... why do you deny your love for Yuki? You know you like him!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hakito's brother,

DAMMIT I DO NOT LOVE YUKI!!!! I DENY IT BECAUSE IT IS TRUE!!! I HATE HIM!!! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR SKULL BEFORE I CRAM IT IN!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Heehee, questions like this always make me laugh!!


	41. LadySakuraForest 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: LadySakuraForest

YEAH! HARU! Can you ask my question now?

lol I sound like a hyper fan girl

Dear Haru,

I know that was rather out of the blue and I'm a crazy fan girl, so its okay.

I have a less crazy question for you. Is there anyone that is able to stop you

from turning 'black'?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear LadySakuraForest,

No, no one is able to stop me from turning black. Unless, the person doesn't piss me off. That's all, so if you're someone who won't do that to me, then I won't go black on you.

-Haru

P.S. It's all right about your other question being out of the blue, it didn't bother me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hallo again! Wow a question only for Haru-san, cool! Kyo is happy.


	42. nAuGHty NiKkI13 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: nAuGHty NiKkI13

Dear Kyo,

Did you know that some people say that arguing is just one way of reliving

sexual tension? which makes you and Yuki the perfect couple! sorry couldn't

resist! anyways Yuki if you can forget what I just told Kyo I'd like to give

you another opinion on Ayame, I think the reason he is now deciding to bond is

because he feels remorse for not being brotherly for so many years, though you

should be thanking him, because if he had been brotherly to you, you could be

like him, can you imagine?

p.s if Haru's there, HI! I THINK YOU'RE AWESOME! EVEN YOUR BLACK SIDE!

SAYONARA!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Nikki,

DAMMIT! WE ARE NOT A PERFECT COUPLE!!! I PROMISE TO POUND THAT INTO ALL OF YOUR THICK SKULLS!! WE ARGUE BECAUSE WE HATE EACHOTHER WITH A PASSION!!

-Kyo

Hello this is Yuki. Yes u would like to forget about that last comment. I have to say you do have a point. I would not want to look like him! But other then that I will continue to dislike him, sorry.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey. Thanks, really you like my black side? Well that's new.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Kyo's getting worked up over Yuki again!! Hah how ironic!


	43. Truestoftrueloves 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: truest-of-true-loves

ah! ok, Kyo, my name is Jynelle. Is that shorter? I was simply quoting you

when you said you were born to hate Yuki--therefore it was like you were born

for him, you know? I am just saying...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Jynelle,

Yes, thank you a shorter name!

Born for him?? I don't get it.

Stupid cat, she means that we were meant for each other.

-Yuki

WHAAAATTTTTT???? HELL NO!!! WE ARE NOT MEANT FOR EACH OTHER!! I MEANT THAT I LIVE FOR HATING HIM, NOT LOVING HIM….wait….DAMMIT!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: HI!! Looks like you stumped him!! Ha-ha good for you! Your remark does make sense, nice one!


	44. KaidaWolfe

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Kaida-Wolfe

This is a good advice column. Except that Kyo answers it but it's still good

but I have some questions.

Dear Kyo,

You want to know what. Since you keep on telling people to stop saying they

love you I'll just say that I HATE YOU. I'm not just saying this for that

reason but I have always hated you. You should just give up Tohru and give her

to Yuki, even though I also despise him because he hates Ayame!

Dear Yuki,

As you have heard I also hate you. Why do you have to go and hate Ayame. He's

cute, funny, smart, perfect, and really, really beautiful. So if you start to

like Ayame an itsy, bitsy tiny bit, I'll start to like you.

Dear Haru,

You are one of the guys I like. Especially how you have black roots and white

hair, and how you have you have a black side (it reminds me a bit of my

friend). You are the best person here, besides Ayame.

Dear Izzy,

When will Ayame be here!?!?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Kaida-Wolfe,

YOUR NAME IS TOO LONG WOMAN!! AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU HAVE AGAINST ME ANYWAYS?? YEAH THIS IS MY ADVICE COLUMN! MY TERRITORY!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE IF YOU HATE ME??!! I AGREE THAT YUKI SUCKS, SO AT LEAST WE HAVE ONE THING IN COMMON.

-Kyo

This is Yuki, yes I read that you hated me. It doesn't really bother me what you think. You all tell me that I should give Nii-san a chance. I don't think I will, but I might. And he is not perfect. I don't see why everyone likes him so much.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey, thanks. I have a lot of fans I guess. Who knew. Thanks about me being the best person here, but I really think that you should give Yuki a chance. Just a suggestion, he's a good guy.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Oh! A question for me? Um…to be completely honest I don't know. I think that I will let everyone else choose. So listen everyone I will tell you all when to suggest someone ok? Not yet, let me get through all of the questions and then I will tell you. I've also been thinking that this column will last until all of the members of the Zodiac have made an appearance. Meaning that as soon as every Sohma has been here, is when this Fanfic will end. Just a thought though, I can always change my mind.


	45. pwincesstutu

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: pwincesstutu

heyy Kyo,

advice for you- you hou get those rubber thing that you can squeeze whenever you

get angry it works and good exercise. Please don't take your anger out on Yuki,

it will make Tohru very happy..promise!

For Yuki-

My mates feel so sorry that you won't marry Tohru but we so wished you

had!-ops I shouldn't have said that never mind- anyway we love you and keep

shining for us! we are totally not those girls at you school...they are

FREAKS!

For Momiji

if you ever seen ouran high school show you would be perfect for

honeysenpai!you 2 could be the perfect twins and it will be too much for my

mates and me!-faints at the idea-

Izzy you totally rock! Yuki you should have seen the picture of that my

friend -who is a brilliant drawer!- drew of you and Tohru kissing it is major

sweet! Kyo you may have good looks and I feel sorry about the other thing[you

know what I mean but your sheer rudeness of Yuki will bring you down!

nice to chat

xx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Pwincesstutu,

TOO LONG OF A NAME!!!!!

Those rubber things? No way!! I'm a man, men take their anger out with their fists!!! Not squeeze on some rubber thing! Those are for sissies!! Yuki deserves my anger! And Tohru will just have to put up with it! But if she says something, then I won't do it as much when she is around.

-Kyo

This is Yuki…..marry Tohru what?! Um…thanks. I'd rather not judge the girls at my school. Tohru and I….um….I don't really know what to say. But sorry to say Momiji isn't here right now, Haru is so you will have to ask him when he makes an appearance.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Ha-ha! That's a good idea to get Kyo one of those things! I've actually been thinking of signing him up for anger management classes. I don't know I can't decide. Thank you!!


	46. Hakito 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. (this is so annoying to write!!)**

From: Hakito

Hi Kyon-Kyon( A.K.A Kyo Sohma):

You have angered me for the last time. You asked if I was a demon...yes. If

it's for Gemini No Saga I will turn into a demon if he wants me too. Watch

your back and answer nicely or you'll be sent to hell by Jigoku Shoujo.

Kyon-Kyon...you baka neko.

This is my question: Do you truly love Yuki? If so you're gay.

This is for Izzy: Yo-su! If you check out my fanfic then you'll know that

Kyon-kyon is tortured and so is Yuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Hakito,

STOP CALLING ME KYON---NEVER MIND.

I have angered you? Deal with it. You can turn into a demon? I swear some of you fan girls are crazy and in need of mental help!! I'll be sent to hell? PFFT! WAY RIGHT!

OH MY GOD!! I DO NOT LIKE YUKI!!!! CAN YOU PEOPLE NOT READ OR SOMETHING?! EVERY TIME YOU ASK ME THAT I GIVE YOU THE SAME ANSWER!!! WHAT?! YOU THINK THAT I'LL JUST SUDDENLY CHANGE MY MIND?! WELL DREAM ON!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: They are tortured?! How depressing….oh well.


	47. KaidaThorn

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: KaidaThorn

Dear Izzy,

I like how you MADE Kyo do this advice column. But I would like to excuse the

rudeness of my friend Kaida-Wolfe. She can get rude sometimes.

Dear Kyo,

I know my friend was rude to you but forgive her, but I also hate you. But if

you had to choose one person to marry who would it be. Ayame, Shigure, Uo,

Hanajima, or Kagura.

Dear Yuki,

I like you so much. Not because you look nice, even though you do. But

because of your really nice personally and you treat people with kindness and

respect, except for that stupid cat. But forget what my friend Kaida-Wolfe

said about you not hating Ayame. You should hate him. After all he is

perverted and is a bastard. I also don't know why people confuse you for a

girl, your not pretty, your handsome.

Dear Haru,

I really want to be like you, even though all my friends say I am like you. I

don't know what they are talking about.

Dear Kyo again,

IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION, WHICH I KNOW YOU WON'T. I WILL MAKE

KAIDA-WOLFE COME AFTER YOU WITH AN AXE AND CUT YOUR BLOODY HEAD OFF. BUT IF

SHE DOSEN'T WANT TO DO IT I WILL COME AFTER YOU PERSONALLY WITH A SWORD AND

CUT YOU INTO PEACES. SO IF YOU DON'T ANSWER MY QUESTION ONE OF US WILL COME

AFTER YOU, AND YOU BETTER HOPE IT'S NOT ME. I'LL BE WAITING TO SEE IF YOU

ANSWER! Thank you.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear KaidaThorn,

DO YOU PEOPLE UNDERSTAND WHAT I MEANT WHEN I SAID A **SHORT** NAME?! DAMMIT I HATE TO TYPE THIS MUCH! YOU HATE ME? I DON'TCARE, THEN THAT MEANS I DON'T HAVE TO ANSWER YOUR QUESTION! OH REALLY? YOU THINK YOU CAN TAKE ME ON? WELL BRING IT!

-Kyo

Hello Kaida-san. Um thank you, but at first I only treated people nice so that I could fit in. Though after I met Tohru Honda, I really have been trying. Thank you though, at least I know I'm doing an ok job. I would also like to thank you for not pressuring me to accept Nii-san. He is my brother, but I do have my own reasons for not liking him. No I am not a girl, it's nice to see that someone can tell. Just for fun, once again I want to choose of the cat. So I think Kagura-san (like I said before).

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Hey. You want to be like me? How? But your friend's say you are…then doesn't that mean that you don't have to be like me because you already are? I also think that you should just be yourself. I am who I am, and you are who you are. That's all there is. I'm going to second what Yuki said about Kagura and Kyo.

-Haru

WHAATT?! ME WITH KAGURA?! NO!!! NEVER EVER IN MY LIFE!!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey! Another question for me ok! How did I make him? Well it's simple really! I just tied him up to my chair, then told Yuki my plan which he supported a hundred percent. Kyo of course hated it and told me that he would never do as I said. So I simply told him that it since Yuki was "better" I would rather make an advice column for him. Kyo didn't like that, so he agreed for it to be about him. I also provide them with food, shelter, and whatnot. So yeah pretty much.


	48. tEaRsOfSoRrOwAnDjOy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: tEaRsOfSoRrOwAnDjOy

Hey, I have a lot of questions, so feel free to post them seperately in

different chapters.

This is for all of them...just to see the variety...

Okay, I'm in love with one of my best friends. I can't tell if she likes me

back or not, and I really don't want to hurt our friendship, what should I

do?

This is for Yuki

I like the kind of advice you give. I have this friend, and she's really

special to me. I'm trying to show her how much she means to me, but I can't

get it out right. What should I do?

Last question...for whoever feels like answering it...

Okay, I'm in love with 2 girls. One of them, I can be sure would return my

feelings cause she's gay(I'm a girl). The other, I've known forever and see

her all the time. I'm so close to her, but I don't know if she could ever love

me. What should I do?

P.S. I love you Kyo! ;)

GAH! It's me again...I forgot, use my short name...Sara.

And tell them I am officialy stalking all of them...bye!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Sara,

Thank you a short name!!

YOU SHOULD TAKE THE CHANCE!!! GO FOR IT!! YOU ARE ONLY ALIVE ONCE!

-Kyo

Yuki, here. Ok lets see. I will answer both of your questions here. For question number one: I think that you should sit down and have a conversation with her about it. It never hurts to try. Also I think that you should also explain to her that she is a really good friend to you and that you do not want it to break. If she is really important to you, then when she gives you her answer, you will accept it either way. Normally I would say to fight for it, but since you want to maintain a friendship, I don't think that would be the best idea in this case.

Now as for the second one: I think that you don't really have to try to show her. I'm sure that it will become evident by just the way you act around her. Most people are pretty good at feeling things like that. Just be yourself, don't over due anything. Otherwise it creates tension among you two.

I will also answer your last question all right? I think that you need to decide which one you are more compatible with first. When you want to have a relationship with someone, you want to make sure that it will last, and that the two of you will be happy together. If it's the one that likes you back, then go for it. That is pretty easy for you then. But if it is the other, you need to go for it and make your feelings known even if it is in a small way. Once again do not overdue anything. Good luck.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Hey, Haru here. For your first question I think that you should spend more time with her, so that she can get the a little bit of the feeling that you like her. Don't rush it or it will never work. She is your best friend so you are already pretty close up to a certain point. You need to slowly get past that point and move in a different direction. Get what I'm saying? For the second one…just follow Yuki's advice. Hope it works out.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: I send you good karma Sara.


	49. SilentCat

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

From: SilentCat

Hi, Kyo!! Hi, Yuki!! Hi, Haru!!

Um...I think I have a question for each of you.

Kyo, how much milk do you go through in a week? You seem to drink a lot of

it...

Yuki, my friends and I all got nicknames from Fruits Basket and I get called

Yun-Yun. Would that bother you?

And Haru...CAN I PET YOUR HAIR?? XD It looks so fluffy!

Izzy, you are AWESOME for making this! How did you capture Kyo in the first

place?

Thanks!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear SilentCat,

NEED TO HAVE SHORTER NAME!!!!!

How much milk do I drink in a week? It's a carton a day, so seven.

-Kyo

No, that wouldn't bother me.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Can you pet my hair? Sure knock yourself out. It's not really fluffy though.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you!! How did I capture him you say? He was walking home from school one day, and I just happened to see him. Then I got the crazy idea of giving him his own advice column, so I snuck up behind him and let out some sleeping gas. It was pretty easy.


	50. Yaoi Lover Kamara Alter Ego

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Yaoi Lover Kamara Alter Ego

Dear Kyo,

I just thought I'd mention that I know you will eventually beat Yuki. This

is because you have a stronger drive to win and more at stake. You simply

have to tone down your temper and avoid rushing in headfirst. You do have a

brain, so use it.

Here's a question for you: Why do you want so much to be a part of the

zodiac? Honestly, everyone who shuns you and loathes you for being the cat

don't deserve to know you. Your "true form" isn't even that bad, in my

opinion. I mean there are millions of murderers, rapists, and such that look

and are no different that anyone else. So obviously, physical characteristics

are insignificant.

What I think you should do is to leave and build a life for yourself, and

keep in touch only with Tohru and Kazuma-san. But you're too damn stubborn

for that, so you'll just have to beat Yuki and also break the curse so you can

shove it in their faces like they rightly deserve.

One more question for you: Have you ever thought about being gay at all?

And why does the concept freak you out so much?

Sincerely,

Kam

Dear Haru,

Why the hell are you so drawn to Yuki (no offense intended to the rat)? Is

it because he's so feminine?

Sincerely,

Kam

This is an announcement to all the Zodiac members:

I know where you all live. I sort of followed cough stalked cough all of

you to test my stealth skills. Hehehe, I think Shigure was the only one who

noticed at all. But I think he liked it too. Anyways, Yuki, I promise not to

tell what you do when no one is around.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Kam,

YES! THANKS I WILL BEAT HIM! ARE YOU LISTENING YUKI?! SOMEONE KNOWS THAT I AM GOING TO KICK YOUR….!!! HAH!

YEAH, SOME OTHER GIRL TOLD ME TO COME UP WITH A PLAN FIRST. I MIGHT ACTUALLY TAKE IT INTO CONSIDERATION.

That is exactly one of the reasons that I want to be part of the zodiac. To gain respect! I am not a stupid cat! I have every right to be included in the zodiac! That damn rat had to trick the cat though, and now I am seen as unimportant. But I will show them all one of these days! I am worthy to be one of them dammit!

WHAAT?! You've seen my true form?! "That bad"? Thanks. But you're not afraid of disgusted? You haven't smelt me, so you wouldn't know would you?

Uh…thanks for the offer. But I'm a man, I fight my own fights! I'm the one who has to beat Yuki. You want to break the curse for me?? Damn I'm gonna regret this but….you're not that bad for a fangirl.

WHAT THE HELL?!!! I TAKE IT BACK I TAKE IT BACK! I KNEW I WAS GOING TO REGRET IT! NO I'VE NEVER THOUGHT ABOUT –twitch- THAT!! HOW SHOULD I KNOW WHY IT FREAKS ME OUT, IT JUST DOES?!

-Kyo

This is Yuki. Kyo was just ignorant of what yaoi was for so long that when he found out he was shocked. Stupid cat, can't even handle something like this.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

I'm drawn to Yuki because he let me say what was in my heart. He freed me from most the anger that consumed me. You people really need to stop making fun of Yuki's femininity.

-Haru

ARE YOU BLACK MAILING US?!!! AND I WONDERED WHY HE WAS ACTING ALL STRANGE.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you for your question. I have another announcement! (wow I have a lot of these) Any who I start school on Wednesday, so I'm not going to have as much time to update. And starting Wednesday, I will choose only three questions. Those three will be the ones that I think are most creative. Ok? But until then I will continue to answer all of them. Thank you and sorries!


	51. gabsc

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: gabsc

dear kyo-

Hey!! I totally have a few questions for everyone!! first I have to say that

I'm most like kyo:Hot-headed,can fight very well,hate water,LOVE YUKI!! (I'm

one messed up fan girl)

I just want to know when will you admit that you like yuki?

and I also want you to tell tohru that I hate her and to stay away from MY

AKITO!!

for Yuki-

I do think that you'r at least 80 guy

But you'r a guy that looks like a girl

and how do you look so pretty?

For anyone-

I like all the people of Furuba and I transform into a cat.My fav.guys are

1AKITO 2yuki or kyo

Fav.gals are 1Hana 2KISA!

sorry it was so long but I love you guys!!And you can call me gab!

bye bye!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Gab,

Thank god! I think you're the one with the shortest name!

I AM NOT HOT-HEADED!!!!

This is Yuki, yes you are, why do you think Izzy-kun put you into anger management?

SHUT THE HELL UP DAMN RAT!!! I DO NOT NEED ANGER MANAGEMENT!!! YOU ARE THE ONES THAT NEED IT NOT ME!!!

Of course we do stupid cat.

Shut-up already and answer the dang question you two!!!

-Izzy

WHAAAA???? I'M NOT IN LOVE WITH YUKI!!!!!

(Yuki, Haru, and Izzy rotfloao)

YOU THREE NEED TO SHUT UP!!! BEFORE I BEAT YOU ALL!!!** I DO NOT** **LIKE YUKI**!!!! ALL OF YOU INSAIN FAN GIRLS NEED TO GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULLS!!

Are you sure?

-Haru

DAMMIT!!!!!! ROAR!!!!!

Kyo! Stop destroying my room!!!! Get over here now!!

-Izzy

This is Yuki now, -sigh- if any of you were wondering, this happens on a daily basis, sadly enough. And I am 100 percent boy!! Ugh, everyone tells me that I make a pretty girl. Any way to answer you last question to me, I was just born this way, it's not my fault for looking the way that I do.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: -sweat drops- sorry everyone, but Kyo was being difficult, I just had to cut in sorries if that bothered you! Oh! And sorry it took me so long to update! School is murder I swear! –sigh- so much homework. I must also tell you all that Kyo will not be able to answer all of your questions. From now on I will be picking the most creative ones ok? I apologize, but it's just way too much. Oh! And I will not put up ones directed to characters that aren't even here yet. OK, SO REMEMBER, QUESTIONS ONLY TO THE FRUITS BASKET CHARACTERS THAT ARE HERE. AND MAKE YOUR QUESTIONS CREATIVE OR ELSE THEY WILL NOT BE CHOSEN. I WILL PICK PROBABLY FOUR OF FIVE. MORE IF I HAVE TIME. I know I apologize a lot, but yeah really sorry, but this is the way that it has to be.


	52. Shadowgirl1613 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: shadowgirl1613

Hi guys! I'm back again!

I wanted to say thank you to your guys' advice. I told the guy to leave me

alone, and now he is! I actually had a couple of other questions for you

guys.

Kyo, I was wondering, what is so bad about Kagura? I mean, she can be over

the top and a little violent sometimes, but she genuinely loves you. And she

has seen your true form and still accepts you (Which by the way, I know this

sounds really weird, but your true form is kinda cute!). You know she would do

anything for you.

Yuki, I understand the fact that you don't like your brother, and I respect

the fact that you try to meet him halfway. But why exactly do you hate him. Is

it just because you don't understand him? Or is it because of something else?

Haru (I hope you're still here...), if you never had the curse, would you

ever have a black side? Is your white side your true personality or is it your

white and black sides together that make up your true personality?

Izzy, next time you choose to attack a Sohma, can you include me in the

plotting? (Sorry guys, it would be too much fun!) And also, who is the next

Sohma to be making guest appearances?

I love all of you guys, no matter how creepy you think this is (I am a

fangirl after all). All three of you guys are awesome!

Sincerely,

Tasha (I was tempted to make my name long just to Kyo off, but then I

figured it was better to be on his good side rather than his bad side.)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tasha,

Yeah thanks, a short name! You don't want to get me on my bad side? Well some people tend to do that whether they want to or not. THAT DAMN IZZY IS MAKING ME TAKE ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASSES!!! HOW STUPID IS THAT? I DON'T NEED THEM!! WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE TO AND HAlmlm;lk;----skcmlllk

This is Yuki Sohma, cutting in momentarily. It seems that both Haru and Kyo have a need to fight with each other as of right now. And I'd really rather die then get between them. So I will be answering for him.

I for one completely agree with you with Kagura, I think he would go well with her too. For some reason he just doesn't seem to see it.

As for my question, I guess you could say that I don't understand him because it is true, I will not lie about it. There are in fact other reasons, some that were stated and others that I would rather keep to myself.

Sorry, but for Haru's question I really have no idea, I couldn't ask him because both he and Kyo are at each others throats. Thank you greatly for the compliment, it was a pleasure talking to you.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Sure sure, you shall be my partner in the attack kay? I'll fill you in later ha-ha! Who will the next Sohma? Well I really have no idea at the moment. I will be telling everyone in one of the columns when they can vote for who they want to be next. But I would appreciate if no one did it until I announce. It gets way to confusing otherwise.


	53. nalanna

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket**

From: nalanna

I love this advice column. It is brilliant, and I have a question!

Kyo,

Have you ever thought that maybe being the cat was a liberating thing? You

don't have to try and fit in with Akito's wishes because you know that you

don't have to try and please him/her. Whatever you do, he will not like you

right?

And also, being the cat is cute. I love cats, and I want to own one. It shall

be ginger and I shall call it Kyo. What do you think?

Also, if you had to choose, which is beter? Honey or Jam?

Yuki,

I like Kyo more for being together with Tohru, but what about you and Machi

Eh? She is LOVELY. And I think that she would make you feel happy.

And the same question: Jam or Honey?

Haru,

ehh... Jam or Honey?

Izzy,

If you had to pick one of the Sohma boys to marry, which one would you

choose? And... Jam or Honey? (me likes honey more, if you were wondering...)

Thankyou

Nalanna

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Nalanna,

It doesn't really have to do with Akito, I want to be in the zodiac for my own reasons, and I know that I can put up with Akito. I don't care to please anyone! Only myself, and that's it!

You love cats? Do you have any idea how annoying it is to have them constantly around you? It drives me insain!!!!

You want to name your cat after me?! I don't care, do whatever you want. I choose jam. Honey's too sweet.

-Kyo

This is Yuki, sorry but I'm not really interested in her at the moment. And I would choose honey.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey, Haru here. Um, I don't really care for either of 'em.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Yay question for me!! Um…which boy would I pick?? That's a hard one. Well…Kyo is too rough, we fight a lot! Yuki, love him dearly, but is not….-cough- manly enough for me –cough-. No offense to him personally. So…probably Haru-san. I love Honey!!!!!! Not jam, blech. Honey all the way!!!


	54. Kuroneko Kurata

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Kuroneko Kurata

Dear Kyou-san,

Seeing as how you're the Cat and all...do you not like baths?

Sincerely,

Mello

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Mello,

DAMMIT JUST BECAUSE I'M THE CAT IN THE ZODIAC DOESN'T MEAN THAT I DON'T LIKE BATHS!! YOU PEOPLE TAKE THINGS WAY TO SERIOUSLY!! I'M NOT LITERALLY A CAT! I'M HUMAN TOO!!!!

Though, when I'm in my cat form, I do hate water……

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey Mello-chan!! Hah told you he'd answer it! Thanks again for the music! Though you never told me where you got it from.


	55. Kyoru4eva

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Kyoru-4-eva

This question has been on my mind for a while (and it's 4 everyone): who do u

think would win in a fight, cavemen or astronauts?

jax (a short name cuz I'm one of the good ones)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear jax,

Yeah thanks, you are one of the ones that make my life easier. I have a comment to make; you have too much time on your hands to think of this weird question! I swear out of all of the questions I have ever gotten, this has to be the weirdest!!! But what the hell, I'll answer it.

I think cavemen.

-Kyo

This is Yuki. Stupid cat, cavemen wouldn't win against astronauts! Astronauts have way more technology and are better at strategy. So therefore astronauts would win against cavemen.

NO WAY! CAVEMEN HAVE CLUBS AND ARROWS, THEY ARE WAY STRONGER THEN ASTONAUTS!!

No, astronauts can think of a plan to help them win.

-Yuki

Can I say something? The question kind of reminds me of you two. Kyo is the caveman and Yuki is the astronaut. Kyo charges in without thought, while Yuki is more aware of his surroundings and thinks more about what he is going to do next.

-Izzy

I agree.

-Haru

WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO SAY???!!! THAT I'M STUPID?! I'LL GET YOU FOR THAT IZZY!!!

Kyo, what did your counselor say to do when you have outbursts?

DAMMIT! SCREW THE COUNSELOR!! I DO WHAT I WANT, NO ONE CAN FORCE ME TO DO ANYTHING THAT I DON'T WANT TO DO!!!!

I don't think his anger management classes are working.

-Yuki

Me either.

-Haru

OF COURSE THEY DON'T WORK!! I JUST SAID I DO WHAT I WANT TO DO!! AND I STILL SAY THAT CAVEMEN COULD KICK ASTONAUTS….!!!!

And I still think that astronauts would win.

-Yuki

I don't really know.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Sorry that answer probably didn't help that much. Just think of Kyo and Yuki fighting, Kyo being the caveman and Yuki being the astronaut, then I am sure you will reach a conclusion. By the way that was a creative question!! I was laughing so hard when I read it!! **I will repeat myself once again, I am specifically looking for creative questions ok? Advice will be answered of course because after all this is an advice column.**


	56. FoxZodiac 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Fox-Zodiac

Hi Kyo...Can we start over? I feel really bad about being so mean...I'm just

sort of a bully to people I like so they don't know I like them...well...I

know your too tough to hit a girl so I'll stop with the whole 'I'll kick ur

' thing...sorry for being so mean...I'm a bit...eccentric...OK...bye.

Yuki..I didn't mean...I mean..I'm not a person that uses

people...but...um...I don't know what to say! -cries-

Kyo...um...sorry if I'm commenting too much... I...well...uh...do you like

me? It's okay if you say no...Make sure none of the other Sohma's see this

please...they'll have a field day...sorry if I offended you...I'll stop

commenting...Bye...-walks away-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Fox-Zodiac,

Ok, so let me get this straight. You suddenly feel sorry for everything you've said to me? I don't really remember what it was that you told me other then that you were going to kick my….

You bully people you like?

This is Yuki interrupting for the moment. Kyo should know what that's like. To bully people he likes. Um…and it's ok with what you said, it didn't bother me that much. Don't cry it's ok.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

SHUT UP YUKI!!! DAMMIT THIS IS MY LETTER! STAY OUT OF IT!!!

So anyways, you're sorry, well I guess it's all right. I mean there are other crazy fan girls who freak me out and scar me for life.

I guess it's ok that you commented so many times….it didn't bother me that much.

Hey Kyo are you blushing?

-Haru

DAMMIT WHAT PART OF THIS IS MY LETTER DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND!! TAKE A HIKE HARU!!!!

Uh…do I like you? Well, I don't really know you….and you've only left me with letters that said you wanted to kick my….so….I guess….dammit am I going to regret this?!!! You better not make me regret this!! But…I guess we could start over or something. I don't really care either way. Just…stop being so dramatic, with the crying and walking away. God chill out woman!!!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Oh, Fox-Zodiac don't leave! Kyo is rude to everyone if you haven't noticed. He-he I guess the anger management is working a little right? Or maybe, he was just being kind because he's actually a nice guy inside. Take it how ever you may.


	57. Yaoi Lover Kamara Alter Ego 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Yaoi Lover Kamara Alter Ego

Dear Kyo,

Here's my first question, my furry little friend: How many licks does it

take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop? I figured that you might be the

only person resilient enough to find out. I tried but then I got bored. Plus

I hate candy. Do you like candy?

Hm...what would you do if the only food in the world was either made of leeks

or leek-flavored? What if your saliva was leek-flavored? Gah, would you

purposely numb your own tongue so you couldn't taste it? You know, I can't

honestly say that I've actually ever tried leeks. I hate cheese though. Do

you like cheese?

Okay, I'm getting off topic. Not that my topic was very important. What was

it again? I forgot, but if leeks somehow made you extra strong and speedy so

you could beat Yuki, would you use them? You shouldn't. You don't need 'em.

That'd be kinda ironic if that was the only way you could beat him, though.

Sincerely,

Kam

Dear Yuki,

I know exactly what to ask you. Mwahahahahaha. When you were little, did

you ever (or ever want to) play with dolls? Or did Ayame? It would make

sense if he did.

How many guys have hit on you in your life? Have you actually ever been

mistaken for a girl? Sorry, I asked that just to bug you, but answer anyway.

Sincerely,

Kam

Dear Haru,

You are certainly an interesting character, I'll give you that. Hm... I

wonder, how many times (if any) have you ever been served beef (unknowingly)

in you food? Did that make you feel like a cannibal? Who served it to you?

Last question(s) for you Moo-sama, where's the weirdest place you've ever

found yourself in after getting lost? Have you ever wanted to stay lost just

because it was more fun? Are you lost now? Hehehehehehehe...

Oh, Kami. I think I'm hyper. And I'm also feeling violent. Hyperness mixed

with violence is a bad combination. I'm gonna...leave. Yeah, that's it.

Before I do something I'd regret.

Sincerely,

Kam

Dear Izzy,

One question for you before I disappear: Is jello the key to world peace?

For some reason, many people believe that. And they say I'm crazy. I mean, I

may have graduated from the Psycho Ward, but still. There is no key to world

peace, in my opinion. Humans need conflict otherwise they cease being human.

Perfection is so freaking empty.

Sincerely,

Kam

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Kam,

DAMMIT WOMAN COULD YOU MAKE YOUR LETTER ANY LONGER?! I SWEAR THIS IS THE LONGEST LETTER IN THIS COLUMNS HISTORY!!! LET ME TELL YOU ONE THING, YOU HAVE NO LIFE!!! HOW COULD YOU? TO HAVE THE TIME TO WRITE ALL OF THIS??!!! UGH, NONE OF YOU BREAK THIS GIRL'S RECORD!! I SWEAR IF YOU DO I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND KILL YOU!!

AND I AM NOT YOUR FURRY LITTLE FRIEND!!! I AM NOT LITTLE!!! AND HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW HOW MANY LICKS IT TAKES?! YOU SHOULD BE ABLE TO FIGURE THAT OUT SINCE YOU HAVE ALL OF THIS TIME ON YOUR HANDS! But since you don't like candy you couldn't…..then PAY SOMEONE! No, I don't have much of a sweet tooth.

THAT WOULD BE DISGUSTING HAVING THE WHOLE WORLD MADE OF LEEKS OR LEEK FLAVORED!!! My saliva? EEWWWW!!!!! Hell no! I wouldn't numb my tongue! I would rather eat someone, then eat leeks! Cheese? It's ok I guess.

YOU KNOW WHAT? I COULD ALSO AWARD YOU FOR THE MOST….UM WHAT DO YOU PEOPLE SAY? RANDOM? YEAH WELL THIS IS THE MOST RANDOM LETTER I HAVE GOTTEN!

Would I eat leeks if they helped me to beat Yuki? What kind of question is that??!! Of course I would!!! WHAAAAT?! NO WAY! I COULD BEAT YUKI ANY DAY I WANTED!!!

Blech, I'm tired yelling….

-Kyo

This is Yuki..uh..did I ever want to play with dolls? Um…no.

HAH! YEAH RIGHT DAMN RAT! REMEMBER THAT ONE TIME AROUND CHRISTMAS? YOU WERE LL'ls'dla';fld;l';wkgl

-p

Sorry, Kyo will no longer be joining us today. He..uh…accidentally fell through chair, and now is stuck. So he will more then likely spend the rest of this time trying to get out. He-he stupid cat. Oops! I mean, how unfortunate for him. Ayame? Play with dolls? I'm not really sure, like I said we weren't close at all so I wouldn't know. I'm sure he did at one point though.

-sweat drops- um…how many guys have hit on me in my life? Um…I'd rather not answer that.

DO IT! DO IT!

-Izzy

Well….I cannot give an actual answer because……uh…..I have lost count…

(Haru, Kyo, Izzy) –wide eyed- …………….

Ehem, moving forward. Sadly I would have to say yes to your second question as well. You probably knew that already, because even girls that write to me on the advice column tell me I look female. But let me make this clear, I AM NOT A GIRL. I am 100 percent male. And yes I am sure.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey, Haru here. Listen before I answer you I have to say that, yeah I like being here, but I won't be staying for a lot longer. So this will be one of my last appearances all right? Now on with you question, yeah I have been served beef before, but not unknowingly. I can smell it. Yeah I guess it does make me feel like a cannibal. But aren't cannibals, people that eat other people? I don't know I may be wrong. And it was once at Sensei's house and another time at some restaurant. I don't really remember.

The weirdest place I've ever been when I got lost? I don't know, every place was new, so they were all strange to me. No, I've never just wanted to stay lost, and ask of right now, I'm not lost, I'm fine.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Just for the record Haru has no idea where he is right now, and someone from the Sohma family will have to pick him up. Is jello the key to world peace??? Um….I don't think so…then again I don't like jello. Very good questions, very creative and funny! Yes and you do win an award for the longest letter ever written I think….any who Go you!


	58. PhantomoftheBasket

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: PhantomoftheBasket

Hey! Phantomofthebasket here! I got a long name!

Here's a question for everyone there:

Do you guys read manga? If so, what's you favorite?

-Phantomofthebasket-

PS: Since I feel like being nice to Kyo, you can call me Basket... only 'cuz

I'm a basket case though! Lol.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Basket,

Yeah I do sometimes, Izzy has a lot of them here. As of right now I'm skimming through one called….uh…what is it again? Kaza? I don't know it's something like that. And there's this other one called Black Cat, that's good too. You're a basket case? What does that mean?

-Kyo

This is Yuki, the book that Kyo is talking about is called Kazan. It's pretty good, I've read it already. So I do read manga sometimes as well. I am currently on one called Vampire Knight, it's ok.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey Haru here. Yeah I do too, I get bored just sitting around here so I read a manga called Death Note. It's pretty dark, I like it.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Yesh, I have a lot of manga here, so I let them read and watch. And I have to say, I think one day I say Yuki reading Tokyo Mew Mew. I don't know I could have seen wrong.


	59. LoverofallmaleSohmas

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Lover-of-all-the-male-Sohmas

Awesome idea Izzy, this is really funny too! Now on to my question...

Dear Kyo-kun,

Before I ask you my question, I'd like to say that I think you ARE really strong even if you can't beat Yuki-kun YET. I'll be rooting you on all the way! Just keep trying!

Now I was wondering...Out of all the Sohmas, who is the one you get along with the best, and who do you like the most?

I'll look forward to talking to you again Kyo-kun! (Maybe by then you'll have beaten Yuki-kun)

Dear Yuki-kun,

Also, before I ask YOU my question, I just wanted to say, that I'm a big fan of you too, it's just that I think Kyo-kun deserves to win a fight at LEAST once...I mean, he works wicked hard...he's definately earned a victory...So no hard feelings over the comment?

Now my question for you is, do you grow and eat leeks just because you like to torture Kyo-kun, or do you actually like them?

Dear Haru-kun,

There's something I'd like to say... you are SUPER SMEXY! Like...sizzling hot! Yummy!

And I'd like to know, do you really LOVE love Yuki-kun, or just love like a cousin? Because you really don't strike me as bi.

And lastly, I'd like to say that I don't think your as bad as other people think you are, I mean you HAVE had more control over your black side...But even when your black your WICKED AWESOME!

Lot's of Friendship, (Not love, Kyo-kun)

-Kuina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Kuina,

Yeah friendship is ok, just NOT love. At least you get it. Yeah you watch me I will beat that damn Yuki! HAH HERE THAT YUKI SOMEONE ELSE WHO KNOWS I CAN KILL YOU!!

Huh? Who do I get along the best with? That's a hard question….none of them. They all piss me off.

-Kyo

Hello Kuina-san, yes, well Kyo will win when he stops being an idiot and thinks before he acts. But I will NOT let him win, also he would throw a fit if I did. No hard feelings at all. For the leeks questions, it's a little bit of both actually. More the first then the second.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Hey, thanks, I've got a lot more fans then I thought I did. Huh? You think I'm sizzling hot? Well maybe we could go out sometime. I don't know just a thought. No I'm not bi, Yuki is very important to me though. Like I said he was my first love. It's kind of hard to explain though. Yeah sometimes it's hard to control me black side, but other times its easier.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Thank you Kuina! Sorry I didn't get to your question sooner. I'm still looking at the older ones, I just haven't had a lot of time lately to post anything up.


	60. Blaire Marculous 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blaire Marculous

Before I state my question I must apologize to Izzy and say SORRY FOR THE

GORY IMAGES I got use to them cause I have a Horror Film junky friend who is a

major yaoi prev So I guess it rubbed off on me since we are best friend and I

had no hopes or dreams really before I met her... seriously I wanted to become

a Math Teacher! (( I also didn't know what anime was)) SO I am hoping for you

accept my apology. To be truthful I cannot watch and close to scary movies

just books where I shove the images to the back of my head and the back off my

mind filters them through my thought and dreams...

Dear Yuki,

I was wondering have you ever tried wearing a lot of black I think it might

look good on you and also suit your inner feelings of darkness! Don't worry I

joke to my friends I am the devil so wearing a little more black wont' kill

you((I come form a heavily Christian family and some times wonder where i went

wrong)) I also want to return to the subject of your brother and say some

times you have to give up a grudge I did and My stalker became a friend even

though he is a prev!

Dear Kyo,

I was wondering if by chance you were, able to go to college what major would

you chose? Personally I would major in Computer programming and minor in

Journalism but sometimes I do not know...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blaire,

I don't know, I haven't thought much about college. I don't even know if I'm going to go. Since I don't even know that, how am I suppose to know what classes there even are?

-Kyo

Hello Blaire-san. No, I don't really care for black, that is more like Haru. But I guess I could try it and see. Listen about my brother, a lot of you young women have been telling me to try to get to know my brother, but I will have to tell you that this is for me to decide. And a stalker is not the same as a sibling.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey Blaire! It's ok it's ok. I understand, I have a friend who used to be the same way! Sorry to you as well that it took so long to post up your question. Oh! And I have also tried to get Yuki to wear black. He said no, but after your question and comment he just might!


	61. Nijivnmeb 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Nijivnmeb

Hi Neb here again.

kyo first off (kisses Kyo) there your first gay experince. Was that so bad?

and Haru,. Do you give off milk since your a cow?

Lastly Yuki. two questions

1.Have you ever been attracted to a member off the same sex and 2. how do you

keep your hair so lovley?

LOVE NEB

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Neb,

NO KISSES!! THAT GOES TO ALL OF YOU!! AND DEFINITELY NO HUGS!!

Huh? My first gay experience? No it wasn't, I just don't like how some people don't shut up about….y….ya….DAMMIT STUPID WORD!!! YOU "FANS" HAVE SCARD ME FOR LIFE!!! YOU HEAR THAT?? ARE YOU ALL HAPPY NOW??!!

-Kyo

Hey Haru here. Nah, I'm more of a steer then a cow.

Hello this is Yuki. Have I ever been attracted to a member of the same sex? Um…well…in what way…do you mean exactly…?

WHAAAT?!!! ARE YOU GAY??!! I KNEW IT, I KNEW IT WASN'T NATURAL FOR A BOY TO LOOK SO FEMININE AND BE STRAIGHT!!! YOmkjl---cd;c,l;ml;;;//

Sorry about that, you'll have to excuse that. Kyo will no longer be with us today. So to answer your question...no I don't…think so. And for your second question, I do what everyone else does. Wash, rinse, dry, and comb. There's really no secret to it.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hmm I kind of agree with Kyo in a sense….any who thanks Neb. Sorry for the super long wait.


	62. The Human Lancer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: The Human Lancer

3: I asked this once before, but it was never answered, so here's another try

:3

--

Kyo,

I know this is an advice column, but I can't help but ask you a few

questions.

Do you mean to constantly wreak Shigure's home, or is this just by accident?

And about all this Yaoi talking, in volume 11 or something, when you went to

go visit Akito because you got an invitation, didn't it say that you LOVED

Tohru? M..Maybe not, I could've just read wrong...

Oh, and sorry Kyo, I really want to ask Shigure a question,

How do YOU feel that your house is constantly being wreaked?

:Peace,

Frankie

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Frankie,

Of course I don't mean to! The rat and I always fight, and what do expect to happen when you fight? Things get broken!

Listen that was a private moment! Hey…wait a minute. Didn't I answer a question like that before? I…don't...remember. But either way, that wasn't something that was meant to be heard!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey Frankie, sorry it took so long to post this up. Unfortunately Shigure isn't here so he can't answer you. Ok so remember everyone to make your questions **creative** ok? Advice is always going to be answered, thus this is an advice column. And I am still looking though all of the letters even the older ones. I will try to post up as many as I can.


	63. FowlchickenGoBourne

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From Fowlchicken.GoBourne

Hey guys! my question is for Izzy only! so, everyone else, go away! (sorry, i

love you all, but it's just Izzy this time!) K, so, Izzy, if you could be a

member of the Sohma family, how would you be related to the different zodiac

animals? I would be Hatori's little sister, Shigure's Goddaughter, Ayame's

worst nightmare, Yuki's equal(in martial arts and intelligence) and his

girlfriend! Also, if there was a 14th animal added to the curse, and it was

you, what animal would you be? And, last but not least, who are your top 5 fav

characters? mine are 1.Hatori. 2. Yuki. 3. Kisa. 4. Shigure. 5. Kyo. i'd be

the Black Jaguar. See ya later! oh, and please answer my other question! i

really need advice, and i can't trust my friends!

bye! me

shortest name yet!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear me,

Wow, that sounds like I'm talking to myself hah! And yes tis the shortest name yet! Hmm…that's an interesting question.

Let's see, I would for sure be Kyo's sparing partner. Momiji's best friend (I love him, he's so cute!). Kisa's older sister, Shigure's equal when it comes to teasing people. And…Haru's girlfriend! Maybe. Sorry I can't think of anything else at the moment.

A 14th animal added to the curse and it was me. Oh, that's easy, the grey wolf! They are in my opinion beautiful creatures, and I think that their personalities suit me best.

My favorite characters, let's see. 1) Haru. 2) Kisa or Momiji. 3) Kyo. 4) Yuki

5) Shigure or Hatori. I will only put those up kay?

Yes, I will look back at you other question and make the boys answer as soon as I can all right?

Auf Wiedersehen!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	64. FowlchickenGoBourne 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Fowlchicken.GoBourne

From WITULA.WIHUIM.IKUDLM.NIFLIDI.

Dear Izzy

thanks for making this advice column! phaps you can give me some great advice.

My question is for Yuki and Hatori, Momiji or Haru, cause they are all nice hen they want to be, and far more sensitive than Kyo. (sorry Kyo! you r cool too)

Bye the way, the letters in my name do stand for someting. the stand for: When I talked to u, u looked away. When I hugged u, u ignored me. know I'm dying inside.

so, my question has to do with my name.

this year, I'm going into grade 9. at the end of grade 8, about 3 weeks before school ended, I realized that I had a major crush on a guy in one of my classes. then, one of friends, Amy found out. the only problem is that Amy can't keep a secret to save her life. so, I had to tell him. except I told him in a note, cause at the time I wasn't allowed to talk due to a bet. after that, whenever I tried to talk o him, he ignored me. then, on the last day of school, my friends dared the people in our group who have crushes, to hug our crush. Me included. I did, except he just stood there. Now, I'm afraid that when I go back to school, things will be really awkward. If I cant go out with him, but I'd love to be his friend. I don't know if he's forgotten or not. What should this do?

Sincerely,

Mamryu

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Mamryu,

Hello this is Izzy again, sorry but I hope you don't mind if I answer first. So to start this I would have to say, that it took a lot of courage to do what you did. Very few people can get the courage to tell someone that they like them, or to hug them. Now, you are wondering what you can do. Nothing. The ball is now in his court, meaning that you have already told him everything, and now it is time for him to act. Something Kyo tells people, that I believe I in greatly, is to let the guy come to you. Guys like to chase, it's in their nature to. So you've done what you've done, now it is his turn. I would advice you though, not to do that again. If you like a guy, get close to them as a friend, but don't be over friendly towards him. That would make you seem too easy. All right? I send you good karma.

Sincerely,

Izzy

Hello this is Yuki, I am terribly sorry but only myself and Haru can be of service to you today. The other Sohma's cannot come until later after Haru leaves.

Now on with your question. I very much agree with what Izzy said. It did take a lot of courage for you to do what you did, but now you must no do anything else. You have already done your part, now it is his turn. Part of living, is making mistakes, but you must also learn from them. That is how a person grows. I also wish you luck.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey Haru here. Well, everything has already been stated. Sorry, but I can't think of anything that hasn't already been said.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	65. Feather V Hawkins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Feather V. Hawkins

hey kyo...i really like you, just to tell ya! like, not love! Ny the way,

call my FH. It's my initials. But besides that, if you had to be stranded on a

desert island, who would you take with you? You can take two people, no more,

no less. (i said two because i'm assuming you'll take Master Kazuma Sohma with

you). yes, kyo, they have to be REAL people. dead bodies, dolls, and other

things don't count.

Yuki, i think that you are completely right about your brother! he's a

prat..big time. You aren't my favorite, but i mean, i still love how you put

up with the student council which consists of "the most problematic problem

children". If Ayame was an actual GIRL would you like him better? i know i

would...besides that, it would've have made the first meeting with him (when

he climbed into Tohru's jacket) so bad.

Haru! Omgosh, i've been waiting for you to come on! I think that you're

totally awesome..although not as great as Kyo! I just wanted to know what your

opinion on Momiji Sohma and Kagura sohma was. it's really random, but i have

to know. and another question. How closely related are you and Kagura?

Sorry for being so long, hope to get back to me soon!

Kyo will so kick Yuki's girlly balls one day!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear FH,

Good, no love. Dammit, real people?! Well you were right I would take Master Kazuma. The other person would be…..Hold on. You said it was a desert island right? Meaning that someone could die there right? THEN I SAY YUKI!! I WANT HIM TO DIE ON THAT ISLAND!! I WANT HIM TO SUFFER!! THEN I CAN TRAIN WITH MASTER KAZUMA AND KICK YUKI'S ….SO TO ALL OF YOU OTHER GIRLS WHO **WILL** TAKE THIS THE WRONG WAY. I WANT TO BRING HIM SO HE CAN DIE! GOT THAT? DIE!!!

-Kyo

(Haru and Izzy) –wide eyes and back away slowly-

Hello this is Yuki, to first comment on what Kyo said first, I could very well survive on an island by myself. Now if Nii-san was a girl? I don't think so, it more has to do with his personality then his gender. And I don't even want to talk about what he did to Tohru.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey there. Huh? My opinion on Momiji and Kagura? Well…I don't know, Momiji and Kagura are both really expressive. I don't talk to Kagura that often.

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: -still in shock from Kyo's answer-


	66. LoverofallmaleSohmas 2

From: Lover-of-all-the-male-Sohmas

Dear Kyo-kun,

Yes, I do get it. But...um...please don't KILL Yuki-kun...

And that's too bad. Well, even if you don't get along with any of them, I'll

be your friend! And you've always got Tohru-kun...

Dear Yuki-kun,

No, I don't think Kyo-kun would like it if you let him win...Not that you

would anyway, but that's good! That way he can figure out how he needs to

improve.

Dear Haru-kun,

YES, YES, YES! Um...did I say yes? I would LOVE to go out with you... ;) And,

um...It's good to know your not bi o.0

Looking forward to talking to all of you again,

-Kuina

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Kuina,

I WILL KILL YUKI IF IT'S THE LAST THING THAT I DO!! WHO CARES ABOUT THAT DAMN RAT ANYWAYS??!! Huh? You'll be my friend….well it's not love, so I guess it's alright. BUT I DON'T CARE I WILL KILL YUKI EITHER WAY!!

-Kyo

No, he wouldn't, and also no, I would never let him win.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey again. Cool, so you do want to go out. Maybe next week or something, Oh, and just so you know this is the last letter that I'll be answering. I was going to leave before, but I couldn't unless I answered you. Maybe we'll go to the movies or something. I assume you like those. Anyways, sorry but I've got to leave. See ya everyone. And Kuina, I'll see you soon alright?

-Haru

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Yes you heard it, Haru is leaving as of right now. He has stayed for a very long time.** Now for EVERYONE, you may now vote for who you would like to be here next. THE VOTING WILL START AT 12:40 AND END AT 12:40 MONDAY SEPT. 3****RD**


	67. PhantomoftheBasket 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: PhantomoftheBasket

Kyahaha! Kyo doesn't know what a basket case is! A basket case is someone

who... well... has problems.

Yeah! Black Cat and Death Note are awesome! Never heard of Kanzan though...

hmm...

Anyhoo... here's another question to answer for anyone that is there...:

Who clean's Izzy's room after Kyo messes it up? Does Kyo? Or do you all have

to work together and help clean up the mess that Kyo made?

(Sorry... didn't mean to pick on you Kyo, you're my favorite character!)

-Basket-

Hiya again! Phantomofthebasket here!

This is for everyone there, including you, Izzy!

If you could live anywhere in the world where would it be?

-Basket-

PS: A basket case is someone who has... problems

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear basket,

HELL YES, ALL OF YOU FANGIRLS HAVE PROBLEMS! THAT'S WHY YOU WON'T STOP BUGGING ME ALL OF THE TIME!!

AHHH!!!! I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHT!!! IZZY IS MAKING ME LISTEN TO A SONG CALLED TARZAN AND JANE!!!! DAMMIT!!! STUPID SONG!!!

Hello! This is Izzy's friend Silver! Well, I don't read Fruit's Basket, but now that Kyo's here I LUV HIM! He's so cute aren't you?

GOD WOMAN STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!!

Can I poke you? Will you turn into a cat then? –grabs stick and starts poking Kyo-

IZZY CONTROL YOUR FRIEND!!!! STOP POKING ME!!! I WILL NOT TURN INTO A CAT IF YOU DO THAT!! STOP IT!!

Awwwww! You're so cute when you're mad! I can't help but hug you!!!!! –hugs Kyo-

-Kyo's cat form pops out of his clothes- WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!!! YOU ARE JUST LIKE ALL OF THOSE RABID FAN GIRLS!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME BEFORE I CLAW AT YOU!!!

How dare you talk to a woman like that! –punches him in face- There. Awwww you're so cute when you're hurt!!!!!

YOU ARE A CLONE OF KAGURA!! I HATE YOU!! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANY MORE!! THIS STUPID SONG IS STILL PLAYING!!!

Hello this is Yuki Sohma, it seems that Kyo has locked himself in the bathroom again. Strangely enough this song is pretty catchy.

"I am Jane and I love to ride an elephant"…….."Tarzan is handsome, Tarzan is strong"…….Um…..did I say that? Please forget every thing that you just heard.

Yay! Yuki loves this song!!! Oh and they made a mistake in the spelling, the manga is actually called Kazan and it's by Gaku Miyao.

-Izzy

Is he gay? Anyway, let's talk about me. I have taken over Kyo's advice column. MWAHAHAHA!!!! So where's Train?

-Silver

-sweat drops- Um…Silver this is Fruits Basket not Black Cat.

-Izzy

-pouts- Oh well. I'll go bug Kyo now.

-Silver

I think he locked the door. Here's the key!!

-Izzy

I don't need a key! I'll perform alchemy! OMG EDWARD!

-Silver

-Sweat drops again- Ahem….yes my friend is weird…..but I love her anyways! Even if she is constantly correcting my spelling.

-Izzy

This is Yuki again. Unfortunately we all have to clean her room up when the stupid cat wrecks it. And as for your other question, I wouldn't live in one place, I would travel the world first to see where I like the most. As for Kyo he is still in the bathroom.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hey this is Izzy again, to add to what Yuki just said, I am hearing a thumping sound and faint screaming. I am guessing that Kyo is banging his head on the wall to drown out the sound of the music and Silver is in there right now….poor Kyo. And if I could live anywhere in the world, it's a tie between Japan and London.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hello, sorry for all of that. Yes that really was my friend typing! Yay for Silver, she's making Kyo's live miserable!!!

Silver: Why don't we have a party? Bring in Train from Black Cat and Matt from Death Note! Yay!

Izzy: Yes, lets think of plans on how we are going to abduct them!!! Don't forget L!!!


	68. RAVENownsALL

From: RAVENownsALL

Dear Kyo,

I see a lot of stories about you being very strangely addicted to cat-nip, I

was wondering if "the cat in you" ever really, at least out of curiosity,

tried cat food and if you did did it taste good? You know what they say,

curiosity killed the cat.. haha XD

P.S. Hi Yuki!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear RAVENownsALL,

DAMN YOUR NAME IS SO LONG!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?! I AM ALWAYS TELLING YOU TO GIVE ME NICKNAMES!!!

Cat-nip? HELL NO!!! I TOLD YOU I'M HUMAN TOO!!

Hello! Silver here! Yes, I am currently hanging out here and it's a lot of fun. I get to bug Kyo all day. Hehehe. Hey, Kyo? It just so happens I have some cat-nip here. Try it.

NO WAY!

You will try it dammit! –shoves catnip down Kyo's throat-

-COUGHING- BLECH!! THIS STUFF IS…..not bad…..NO!!! I HATE IT!!! YOU EAT IT CRAZY FAN GIRL!!!!

No thanks. I like dog biscuits.

-Silver

-Yuki and Izzy- -wide eyed-

Hello this Is Yuki…um..Silver-san…you eat..dog biscuits?

Of course you freak! Who doesn't eat dog biscuits? –starts munching on one-

-Silver

GOD WOMAN YOU'RE CRAZY!!! YOU NEED TO BE PUT IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!!!

Well you need to be put in anger management. But don't worry! I'll come and visit you! Yay!

-Silver

Um..this is Izzy. Just for the record he is. But for some odd reason it's not working.

Stupid cat.

-Yuki

Hey, Yuki. You turn into a rat, right? No offense, but rats are ugly. They are so gross!

-Silver

Yes I am the rat. But I assure you that I am very clean. And do not think that it is polite for you to show up here and start criticizing me.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

I was just curious. I'm sorry. Now I'm all sad! –cries-

UGH I'M GOING TO GO INSANE!!! YOU ARE BIPOLAR!! YOU GOT THAT? BIPOLAR!!!!!

Uh…it's ok Silver-san please don't cry.

-Yuki

-stops crying- Ok. Thanks Yuki. Sorry about before. AND YOU KYO! YOU ARE THE ONE THAT'S BIPOLAR! But you're so adorable that way!

STOP CALLING ME CUTE OR ADORABLE!!! I AM A MAN!! MEN ARE NOT CUTE OR ADORABLE!!! AND I AM NOT BIPOLAR!! I AM ALWAYS THIS WAY!!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: And on and on they are going….Wow. they are all insane. Anywho thanks for your question!!


	69. Kyoru4eva 2

**Diclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Kyoru-4-eva

ok this is kind of a follow up of my last question: would pharohs (yes, as in

ancient rulers of egypt) or lumberjacks win in a fight? my sister was in this

play recently and that was one of the plot thingies.

jax

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Jax,

Yeah thanks a short name. And your question is easy, lumberjacks would win. Those stupid pharaohs would be to busy fussing over how they look.

-Kyo

See you are bipolar. You're not in caps anymore.

-Silver

I TOLD YOU!! IF THERE WAS ANYONE HERE WHO WAS BIPOLAR IT WOULD BE YOU!!!!

See you're doing it right now!

-Silver

HEY THIS IS MY ADVICE COLUMN NOT YOURS SO STAY OUT OF IT!!! AND LIKE I SAID LUMBERJACKS WOULD WIN!

Lumberjacks? Come one. Pharaohs have armies and chariots with spikes on them. Oh wait, or were those the Romans? But still, a few lumberjacks against thousands of Egyptians. And Pharaohs rule under them so it still counts in the fight. My money's on Pharaohs. Wanna bet? 100,000 dollars. Hehehe.

YEAH BRING IT!! MY LUMBERJACKS WILL KICK YOUR PHARAOHS….. CAN'T SAY THAT WORD. WELL LUMBERJACKS HAVE BIG AXES!!! THEY CAN CHOP UP EVERYONE INTO TINY PIECES!!! SO NOW WHAT?

-Silver has an arena built and lumberjacks against Pharaoh's armies. And the Pharaohs win-

Yes! I knew it! Give me my money! Take that you cutie pie!

-Silver

ROAR!!! STOP CALLING ME CUTE!! ARE YOU DEAF!!! AND I'M NOT A PIE STUPID LOOK I'M A HUMAN!!! AND YOUR ARENA IS IMAGINARY!!! SEE YOU DO BELONG IN A MENTAL HOSPITAL!!!

-scoffs- Boys? –Egyptian armies start chasing Kyo-

-Silver

NOO!!! THIS IS FAKE I TELL YOU FAKE!!!! LUMBERJACKS ATTACK!!! –lumberjacks start attacking Silver-

-Yuki and Izzy- Um…..this is interesting.

I shall use my incredible alchemy skills! HIYAH!!

-Silver

DAMMIT WOMAN YOU CANNOT USE ALCHEMY!!! YOU HAVE SERIOUS ISSUES YOU KNOW THAT?!!!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Ok, well once again I am cutting it off there. I'm so sad! Silver went home!! But she comes over often so Kyo will just have to continue to put up with her. Um any who I hope that helped….a little. It's pretty funny to watch actually. So yeah, everyone keep voting for which Sohma you want to appear next!


	70. FoxZodiac 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Fox-Zodiac

Izzy, it's fine I have a brother about 10 times worse. Sorry...Aaya's been

Interrupting my thoughts. DAMMIT GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU FRUITY SNAKE!

Sorry...all right. Thanks Kyo! Thanks Yuki. -whispers to Haru- Was he really

blushing? I'm not usually that dramatic...Ok maybe a little...any who, Haru, my

friend Niyama thinks ur ttly hot! I'll let her type for a while.

Niyama:Hi, Haru! I do like you and think ur cool, even your black side! BTW I

have a question for Kyo...Not really a question but...AHAHAHAHAHAH Amaya

(Fox-Zodiac) LIKES YOU! BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! AH HERE SHE COMES!

Me again: WHY YOU! -punches Niyama through wall- SHUT UP! I'LL KILL YOU!

Niyama:Owchies...-passes out-

Me:Feh...you deserved it...

I'm asking this again because so many ppl reviewed, that I was put on like

page 3.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Amaya (if that's your name) and that other girl….Niyama?

Ugh, I've been putting up with crazy people all day! First Izzy's friend Silver who left. Thank God!!! Now you two?! You know what, I think that I'm going to lock the three of you up in a room. I'm sure you'll get along just fine. And Haru's not here anymore! People are voting for which Sohma they want to come next.

Huh, she likes me. Yeah, I know, she wrote that on one of her letters. WHY DO ALL OF YOU PEOPLE LIKE ME SO MUCH?!! IT…MAKES ME FEEL WEIRD!! SO STOP!! NO NEVER MIND, I KNOW YOU WON'T. AND SOME OF YOU JUST SAY IT TO ANNOY ME!

You knocked her out? Good for you. But I still think that you two are crazy. All of the fan girls are CRAZY!!! Ugh, I'm tired. I don't feel like typing anymore. I'm going to go to bed.

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Sorry for Kyo's crankiness. Like he said Silver drove him insane. Twas very entertaining though. And yes once again Silver is my friend and she was here! Unfortunately she left. –sobs- But beware, she will be back to inflict more chaos.


	71. PhantomoftheBasket 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: PhantomoftheBasket

I'm back and with another question for everyone!

Let's see... (goes through list of questions, wondering which one to pick)

AH-HA! Do you guys get on the internet? Of course you do, so... what's your

favorite website?

Oh, and Kyo, you cannot say what website you truely get on because its

naughty, right? (Haha, j/k.)

-Basket-

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Basket,

You again?! Don't you have a life?! Ugh, whatever. Yeah we get internet, but I don't go on other then to check what you people write to me. WHAAAATTT?! I DON'T GO ON THOSE TYPES OF WEBSITES!!! I'M NOT SICK MINDED LIKE SOME OF YOU PEOPLE!!!

-Kyo

Hello this is Yuki, um… I don't go on the internet much either, so I couldn't say I have a favorite website. Do you have one to recommend?

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Hey this is Hatori, I suppose I was the one voted to be here next. Anyways, I don't really want to talk about what websites I go to, but more the one's that I've seen Kyo and Yuki on. They are not as innocent as you may think.

WHAT THE HELL?!! I DO NOT!!!

Yes, me either Hatori!

Yeah well, if that is what you want your fans to think. Fine by me, but I won't lie about it.

-Hatori

LISTEN UP ALL YOU FAN GIRLS! HE IS LYING! NO MATTER WHAT HE SAYS DON'T BELIEVE HIM! GOT THAT?!

Yes, same here! That stupid cat may do it, but I for one don't

WHAT DID YOU SAY DAMN RAT?!

I really don't feel like repeating myself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Sorry the boys have been restless lately and I've had to cut them off a lot. Hey again Basket! Hah! I love the questions you ask! They are always so funny! Thank you for your creativity!** Oh and for everyone else, you guessed it! Hatori had the most votes, so he will be here!**


	72. Blue Fire Mustang

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: Blue Fire Mustang

Katon:D Hiya, Kyo-chan!! Just to inform you on the yaoi thing(I really

don't know/care if anyone already explained), it's "seme". Not "teme". A teme

is a bastard. A seme is an attacker. See the difference? Most seme are usually

teme, though. X3

Well, whatever... I wanted to ask you several things...

1) Do you like Tohru? If you do I will lock you into a closet and force Yuki

and you to have smex.. Until you like it. :3

2) If you found Yuki in a submissive weak position... What would you do?

That is all for now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Blue Fire Mustang,

I DON'T EVEN WANT TO KNOW ABOUT THAT!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE SICK IN THE HEAD!!!

WHAAAA???!!!!! YOU'LL DO WHAT TO ME AND THAT DAMN RAT?! WELL I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY! HELL NO! THAT'S DISGUSTING!

Every time I see Yuki I fight him! Got that?! I hate him so much I could die! Got it?!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been updating lately! School….but nether the less this will go on ok?


	73. shadowgirl1613 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket.**

From: shadowgirl1613

Hi again!

You guys are probably getting sick of me, but I have another question! This

is directed to Kyo and Yuki. If you guys played Truth or Dare, what would you

dare each other to do? (This will be good...) Also, if you guys had to be

another animal from the curse, what would it be?

Hi Izzy,

I just wanted to put in my vote for next the next Sohma to appear and I vote

for Hatori. Hehe, I wonder how you're going to get them to help Kyo answer his

advice column coughfan-mailcough.

Hope you guys survive! Izzy, don't go too them...forget I said that!

Sincerly,

Tasha

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tasha,

Yes, I'm getting sick of this advice column!!! I don't want to do it anymore!!! What? Truth or Dare? Uh…HAH! I WOULD DARE YUKI TO HOLD HIS BREATH UNDER WATER FOR 10 MINUTES!!! And if I could be another animal from the curse? Well it wouldn't matter, just as long as I'm not the cat. The curse being broken would be even better.

-Kyo

This is Yuki. Hello again Tasha-san. Truth or Dare with Kyo? Hmm….that is a good question. I would dare Kyo to eat leeks, onions, and miso until he loved it, or until he smelled like it.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma.

Hello, this is Hatori. Yeah I am going to make both of them answer their questions truthfully, or else I'll do it for them. Just to let you all know, I know a lot about both of them and am very honest with my answers concerning Yuki and Kyo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hey! I'm not torturing them or anything! Only making sure that they answer all of their questions.


	74. Tamafreakchan

From: Tama-freak-chan

hi...can i ask Kyo and Yuki a question...[please ok here it goes...oh and

can you message me if he answers..please bows Kyo, what do you think is

better? A kick or a strait punch?

Yuki, how many finger am i holding up?

Ok..thanks and i feel that ALL...yes ALL the Sohmas are CUTE! Yes i do mean

ALL! Every single one of them even...guess who! bows oh and Silvertears713

say hi to Shigure for me please! Oh and can you please let me pet Kyo, Shigure

and Yuki as animals?...thanks

BOWS

Ps...I LOVE YOU ALL!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dear Tama,

What do I think is better? Well a strait punch of course! Men fight with fists!

And no, you can't pet me! What do you think I am? So what if I'm the cat from the Zodiac? I'm human too!

I'm not CUTE!!!!! Baby's and kids are suppose to be cute! I'm not cute!

-Kyo

Good afternoon Tama-san. This is Yuki speaking. Um…well I'm not too sure how many you are holding up at the moment. Technically though I can say that your holding up ten, five on each hand, due to the fact that this is how many that you have. Your skin and bones is what is holding your fingers to your hand.

Um and I do thank you for your compliment. Unlike the stupid cat, I can understand that today, when girl's say "cute" the meaning is very broad.

Sincerely,

Yuki Sohma

Hello this is Hatori, I'll tell Shigure that you say "Hi" the next time I see him. I'll go ahead and answer Izzy's question for her. You can pet them all as much as you'd like when they transform. If you want you can even be the one to make them turn into their animals, it really doesn't bother me.

WHAT THE HELL?! YOU CAN'T MAKE THAT DECISION!!!! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO PET ME!!! DAMMIT SINCE WHEN ARE YOU IN CHARGE?!!!

-Kyo

Yeah Hatori-san, you can't tell people that they are allowed to pet us without our permission.

-Yuki

This makes my life more interesting, so Tama-chan you can do whatever you want. Just know that I'm the one who gave you permission

-Hatori Sohma

DON'T YOU DARE LISTEN TO HIM! GOT IT! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO PET ME!

-Kyo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Izzy: Hello Tama-san, I'm sorry I took so long but like I said I've been rather busy lately. I'm only two points away from straight A's!!!!!!! So yes this homework business is what has been slowing me down. My sincerest apologies to everyone.


End file.
